


joshler oneshots ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

by probablyshippingit



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), ;), Angst, BoyxBoy, Childhood, Christmas, Death, Drabbles, Fluff, Gay, Holiday, M/M, Royalty AU, Skeleton Clique, The fault in our stars, all the jobs, bodyguard josh, collection, gay babies, hehe, josh and tyler - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, lowercase intended, many homo, maybe smut, most likely, not a full fic, oneshots, prince tyler, such gay, suffering™, troye sivan - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 25,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyshippingit/pseuds/probablyshippingit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>again, posted on wattpad but i decided to post here, too :P<br/>-<br/>i'm joshler tRaSh, so i decided to make a oneshot book that i'll update whenever i get any ideas for it/need a break from writing my full fic :P</p><p>i'm planning on making it a collection, so feel free to request any ideas if you'd like!</p><p>*lowercase is intended*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> (A.N. i don't know what i'm doing but LET'S DO IT ANYWAYS.
> 
> this is a christmas-y one, where tyler's really awkward and there's a mistletoe somewhere 'round these parts. enjoy!)

tyler lightly bobbed his head to the music playing from somewhere inside the house, discreetly searching for his friend in the crowd of people.

he hated parties for this specific reason. either he'd lose his friends and look like a loner or some really nice guy would start talking to him and he'd scare them off with his awkwardness. apart from the cheerful christmas atmosphere and the smell of gingerbread in the air, tyler was bored. he sighed, sitting down on the couch and sipping his drink, tugging the santa hat on his head. it was a little too big, but there weren't any smaller ones at the store, much to tyler's annoyance. he thought he looked like an idiot in a christmas sweater, sitting alone on a couch during a party. maybe if-

"tyler, i finally found you!" his bestfriend, brendon, said to him, plopping down on the couch next to him.

"oh, hey." tyler smiled softly, feeling a little better now that his friend was here to save him.

"are you having fun, babe?" brendon asked, his tone soft.

tyler shrugged. brendon knew that he didn't like parties, but tyler only agreed to it because someone told him there would be a certain guy here.

tyler and this certain guy weren't the best of friends, but they knew each other and tyler thought he was really cute. he was one of the only people that didn't mind his awkwardness, and tyler was thankful that he had another person besides brendon to tolerate him. this certain guy had the cutest laugh and the nicest teeth and the prettiest smile he's ever seen, and yet, tyler couldn't-

"tyler!" brendon whisper-yelled, waving his hand in front of his face. he's called his name twice and he hasn't responded.

"what?" tyler snapped out of his daydream, focusing at brendon.

"i said josh to your twelve o'clock."

tyler looked straight forward to see josh wearing antlers on his wild, brown hair. he was laughing at something his friend was saying, and tyler could see his eyes crinkle up at the corners. tyler didn't like the pang of jealousy that shot through his veins when josh's friend touched his shoulder in a flirty way, batting her eyelashes at him. josh seemed flustered, pointing to an area behind him before turning away and leaving.

"ty, you should totally go talk to him." brendon said, watching him disappear behind the opening of the hallway into the kitchen.

"no way, he's going to think i'm a stalker or something." tyler said, looking down at the contents of his drink.

it was empty.

"he won't. your drink is gone, just say you were going to go refill it."

tyler thought the idea was actually a good one for a quick second, but shyness got the best of him and he shook his head.

"tyler, you know you want to." brendon poked tyler's side, making tyler laugh at the tickling sensation.

brendon smiled too, shooing tyler away. "now go get your man."

tyler got up, his cup taking in his interest more than this party as he looked down and made his way to the hallway. he was nervous as shit right now, but brendon somehow managed to give him a little confidence. he wanted nothing more than for josh to think good things about him, not that he was a loser or something. how could he compete with that girl, though? did josh even like boys? his friend was super cute, blonde hair curled underneath a santa hat. as for tyler, he-

he stopped thinking when someone bumped into him as he was about to enter the hallway.

"whoa, sorry!" josh apologized, smiling a bit at the sight of tyler.

"it's fine." tyler's voice was soft as he looked down at his cup again.

tyler fell into a silence as josh held a smile towards him, blushing cheeks and a racing heart making him speechless. josh didn't mind, in fact, he thought it was cute how shy tyler was.

"you look nice. i like your sweater." josh commented.

"thank you." tyler said softly, pulling down his oversized santa hat. "i like your antlers." he smiled shyly.

josh smiled at the compliment and tyler could see the pink tint that took to his cheeks. holy shit, he made him blush. he wondered if brendon saw that, looking to the right to his bestfriend. brendon flicked his eyes up to the ceiling and pointed, tyler following his gaze. he saw the dreaded green plant hanging on top of the opening to the hallway, red beads decorating it. tyler blushed profusely at this, josh noticing the newfound color that stained tyler's cheeks.

"what's wrong?" josh asked.

"there's m-mistletoe on top of us." tyler didn't make eye contact with josh, his voice small with embarrassment.

"oh, yeah." josh looked up too and saw the plant, cheeks warm as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"we don't have to kiss, it's totally fine." tyler started, trying to save himself from being rejected. "like, it's understandable if you don't want to, i-"

josh cut him off by holding his collar and pressing his lips to tyler's. tyler tensed up in surprise, but soon kissed him back after a few seconds. there was no way he was going to pass up an opportunity to kiss _josh._ tyler leaned into it, holding onto josh's hips for support as he felt his knees go weak. he was kissing _josh dun._

it was soft and sweet, making tyler's heart flutter nonetheless. he pulled back to catch his breath, looking over josh's face. the realization of what just happened between the two set in, tyler bursting into a giggle and hiding his face in josh's neck. josh smiled wide at tyler before erupting in a fit of giggles, too. tyler heard brendon cheer over the sea of voices in the living room, glancing back to see him giving a thumbs up and quickly resuming what he was doing, acting like he was waiting for someone while casually sipping his drink.

"i'd like to do that again sometime." josh said, a small smile on his features. "do you want to go on a date tomorrow?"

tyler stood there, speechless. he looked back at brendon who shooed him on, nodding his head furiously.

"y-yes. that would be nice." tyler smiled, looking up at josh's hazel eyes.

"i'll see you tomorrow, then?" josh asked.

tyler nodded, waving goodbye to josh before meeting with brendon on the couch.

"holy shit, _holy shit!_ dude, you're _so_ welcome." brendon nearly shouted out of excitement, proud of tyler.

tyler rolled his eyes, smiling to himself and trying to get his heart to stop fluttering at the thought of josh.

he decided he would come to christmas parties more often.


	2. christmas lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N. hey! posting another christmas-y one frankly because i'm a slut for holiday au's and this was fun to write. hopefully y'all enjoy, thanks for reading!)

tyler had his nose shoved into the pages of his novel, a mug of hot chocolate next to him.

he took a small sip of the sweet drink before placing it back on the snowman coaster, shifting so that he was laying against the headboard. it was snowing outside, white flakes collecting on the trees across the street and creating small hills on the grass. tyler liked christmas, it was his favorite time of the year simply because of the snow; something about making snowmen and having snowball fights with your friends warmed tyler's heart.

he smiled softly at the falling snow before resuming his book, getting to a very interesting paragraph. his ears were filled with a muffled scream as a blur of red passed his window. he set his book down, looking for any signs of another red blur, but he didn't see it. well, what the fuck was that?

tyler got up, carefully going towards his window and seeing nothing but the same snowy scene he observed before. he stumbled backwards when the red blur moved past his window again.

"tyler!" it was his roommate's voice, calling his name out in urgency.

"josh?" tyler asked through the window, his eyes following josh as he swung back and forth against the window.

"help!"

tyler rushed to the front door, opening it and shivering as the cold air seeped into his warmed skin. he crossed his arms in front of him to block the winter atmosphere out, his breath turning to fog as he exhaled through his nose. he trudged to his bedroom window, stopping in his tracks and exploding into laughter.

josh was hanging upside down, colorful fairy lights tangled around his ankle as he was suspended above the ground. his arms were over his head, beanie on the snow and hair disheveled. tyler couldn't stop laughing at the sight, his stomach beginning to hurt and his vision blurry as he started tearing up. he could see josh pout from where he was, and tyler laughed even harder when josh started whining for tyler to stop making fun of him and help.

tyler wiped the tears pooling at his waterline, going towards his friend. his smile soon disappeared, taking in the position his friend was in. he felt bad now, josh's face was red from the cold and he looked extremely uncomfortable.

"wait, josh, you told me you were going shopping so we could make cookies later." tyler had his hands on his hips.

"tyler, please. i'll explain later but right now, i can't feel my face."

"when i'm with youuuu." tyler sang, earning a glare from josh and laughing.

he began trying to untangle josh, which wasn't hard as josh wasn't the tallest person tyler has ever met and the lights were in loose knots.

"okay, prepare yourself." tyler warned, undoing the last bundle of lights before josh dropped to the ground face-first.

he groaned in pain, face disappearing in the snow and making tyler laugh even more. josh slowly got up from the snow, leaning against the house and holding his head.

"i need an aspirin."

tyler pouted, grabbing josh's wet, cold beanie and extending his hand out to josh. he hooked his thumb around tyler's and held onto his hand, getting up from the snow. they eventually made it inside, the little flurries of snow were beginning to shower heavily just as they got inside. josh hung his red coat up on the rack by the door, tyler literally _running_ to the a/c to turn the heater on. he quickly chugged the rest of his hot chocolate, hoping it'd somehow warm him up. it did, _kinda,_ along with slightly scalding the roof of his mouth and tongue.

he met josh in the living room, who was wrapped up in fuzzy blankets and shivering.

"aw, josh. i'll get you water and an aspirin, then make you hot chocolate."

tyler walked into the kitchen, pouring josh a glass of water from the jug and retrieving the pill bottle from the cabinet next to the microwave. he placed them on the counter before preparing the hot chocolate, which just consisted of popping a mug of milk into the microwave and heating it up. tyler returned to the living room as the milk was warming, handing josh the medicine. he felt josh's ice cold fingertips brush against his hand as he took the medicine, placing the back of his palm to josh's face and pouting as _that_ was cold, too.

he heard the microwave beep, going into the kitchen again to finish making the hot chocolate, stirring the dry swiss miss packet into the hot milk. he went back into the kitchen and set the hot chocolate on the christmas tree coaster, sitting down next to josh.

"now, do you mind telling me _why_ you were on the roof?" tyler asked.

"i was setting up christmas lights." josh shrugged.

"on december thirteenth?" tyler raised an eyebrow at josh. why is he setting up so early?

"we might forget later." josh looked into his mug, sipping the hot liquid.

tyler rolled his eyes, pressing closer to josh as he _wouldn't stop shivering,_ even though the heater was working and warm air was flowing through the house. josh set down the mug and his hands vanished into the mass of blankets engulfing him.

"you could've hurt yourself." tyler said.

"aw, is tyler worried about little old me?" josh poked the dimple that formed in tyler's cheek as he smiled.

"no." tyler looked away with blushing cheeks, his action betraying his lie.

josh genuinely smiled, looking at tyler. "thank you." he snuggled into him, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth that countered his body.

"i guess." tyler lightly smiled, throwing his arm around his roommate and turning on the television with his free hand.

while they were here, they might as well watch a movie.

apart from friends and family, cuddling on the couch during a christmas movie _also_ held a place in tyler's heart, especially if it was with josh. he could _totally_ get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N. should i post a smutty one next or a fluffy one? let me know! if you have any tips on how to write better oneshots, please tell me. 
> 
> thanks again for reading!
> 
> -manda)


	3. happy birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N. i have returned with anotha oneshot! this is a childhood!au because why not? let me know what you think, i love reading your opinions on stuff i write! enjoy!)

tyler was excited.

he would be turning five today. he never really wanted a party for it, whenever his parents asked what he wanted to do, he would always say _nothing._ they didn't understand why tyler didn't want a party, but he just didn't like the extra attention. he was now in miss gaby's class with a scarf around his neck and a beanie on his head. december first was always cold in ohio, and tyler was still trying to warm up from the weather outside. he was poking his tongue at the hole where his tooth should've been, considering it fell out yesterday, but the tooth fairy was nice enough to leave him money underneath his pillow this morning.

it felt weird.

he turned his attention to his best friend, josh, from across the room, smiling widely at him. josh noticed that tyler was missing one of his front teeth, and gasped. miss gaby turned around as she heard josh, stopping the class.

"what's wrong, josh?" she asked.

"tyler's tooth is gone!" josh was panicking, he'd never seen this before. was tyler hurt? why were his teeth falling out?

"josh, tyler is fine. that happens. soon, your tooth will come out, too." miss gaby said, her tone soft. "but speaking of tyler, today is your birthday, isn't it?" she said to him.

tyler blushed as the entire classroom looked at him, hiding his face in his hands. _all this attention._

he nodded sheepishly into his hands, covering his cheeks and looking at miss gaby through the spaces in between his fingers. miss gaby's warm smiled made him feel a little better.

"well, we gotta sing happy birthday! get in a circle, everyone." the entire class but tyler made their way to the center of the room, forming a sort-of-circle, except a few of the students were standing outside of it.

"come on over here, ty." miss gaby gestured for him to meet them.

tyler got up and slowly walked to the center of the circle, cheeks on _fire_ and his palms sweating slightly as all eyes were on him. he swallowed, waiting for them to sing just so it could be over.

"tyler, we don't have to sing if you don't want us to. would you like someone to stand next to you to make you feel better?" miss gaby asked, kneeling down in front of him to keep eye contact.

he nodded, looking around at the ring of people to see which one is willing to help him out. his eyes landed on josh, who smiled upon seeing tyler's eyes shift to him. tyler pointed at josh, miss gaby nodding and going back to her spot in the circle. josh ran to tyler's side, linking their tiny hands together and smiling at his best friend.

he would do anything to make sure tyler was okay.

"happy birthday to you! happy birthday to you! happy birthday, dear tyler! happy birthday to you!"

tyler couldn't help the smile that broke his features when everyone cheered for him, all because it was his birthday. he remembered he was still holding hands with josh, and turned to thank him for being here.

"thank you, josh!"

josh liked the hole in tyler's cheek, it looked cute.

"happy birthday, tyler!" josh leaned in and kissed the hole in tyler's cheek, only making it deeper as tyler's grin stretched.

he's seen his parents do that to their friends and to each other, so he thought it was okay to do so to tyler. as for tyler, he never knew that he could blush this hard. 


	4. anniversary (ANGST)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N. hi! 
> 
> i'm back with another oneshot! well, three, actually.
> 
> i'll be posting one angst, smut, and fluff because i know people have preferences.
> 
> so if you don't like angst, i gotchu. if you don't like smut, i still gotchu. IF YOU DON'T LIKE FLUFF, I STILL GOTCHU.
> 
> enjoy!)

tyler had an overwhelming feeling of distress rush through his veins as he left the house today.

he does this daily, but he seems to get sadder with each passing day. maybe it was the mere fact that today was their anniversary, and tyler made sure to get josh the biggest bouquet of roses he could find. he remembered josh saying that roses were his favorite flower, and tyler still had the roses from last month sitting in a vase on the dining table. they were still red and healthy, josh would be happy.

tyler didn't want to think too much about it, though. he made sure the roses in his hand were still bright, smiling sullenly when he thought they were good enough. he got into his car, turning on the ignition and placing the roses in the passenger's seat, driving to his boyfriend.

he parked on the curb, entering the metal gate before walking towards the spot that he had chiseled into his head forever and always. he was crying as he got closer to josh, and they weren't from happiness. he _missed_ him, so much. he read the engraved plaques before sitting down in front of his companion's, placing the roses in the little vase that was next to it. he ran his fingers over the indents of where josh's name was carved out, lingering a bit over the last date.

it's been two years.

yet, tyler still couldn't seem to get over it.

he pulled his hoodie up, a chilly air blowing through his clothing. he brushed it off, focusing back on josh.

"hi, josh. i brought you fresh flowers, these other ones are wilted. i'm sorry about that." tyler didn't like how his voice was cracking, or how tears were running down his face just by _talking_ to him.

he wished josh was here to help him out, to make him stop crying. but he _couldn't,_ and soon tyler couldn't even speak, all that was spilling out of his mouth were silent sobs that racked his body.

"i miss you so much, josh. it _sucks."_ tyler wiped the tears away from his nose with the sleeve of his hoodie, puffy, brown eyes scanning the headstone.

he blew out a puff of air as the cold air ripped through his body again, pulling the jacket tighter. josh didn't like seeing tyler so upset. he felt terrible, and his only wish was to tell tyler how sorry he was that he couldn't be there for him. the most he could do was watch from the invisible side of life.

_he could only watch his boyfriend crumble to pieces because of him._

"everyday is hard, but i'm trying to hold on. i'm really trying, josh. i know you wouldn't want to see me like this, but i can't help it. you're gone and i-" tyler bit his lip, trailing off.

josh's heart cracked at the sight of tyler beginning to cry again, and just the mere fact that it was all because of _him_ made it shatter. he wanted nothing more than to comfort tyler, and tell him that he was here for him, but he couldn't.

_all he could do was watch._

"but today's pretty special." tyler chuckled morosely, sniffling his tears away. "happy anniversary, sweetie. i hope that you're okay, wherever you are. and i hope we can meet again, soon."

tyler scooted forward and did his best to hug josh, the stone really cold on his cheek, but he was able to wrap his arms around it just fine. it's the closest they could get to touch, and even though josh couldn't physically feel it, he was grateful that tyler made that simple gesture.

he stayed there for a long time, until the sun was just beginning to set and the birds were perching on trees and electrical wires. he had literally cried himself to sleep, his body resting on top of josh's headstone. josh had been there, trying to find flowers to stick in tyler's hair while he was sleeping. he was happy that tyler could find a little bit of peace while he was asleep, but he still thought about tyler being awake and alone in their house sometimes. all he wanted was for tyler to be happy, and he wanted someone there to make him feel better. there was a pang of heartbreak in josh, knowing that someone would find tyler and be there for him, something that josh couldn't do. but he was okay with that, and that's what he wanted for tyler.

he just hoped he stayed strong for him. for the both of them.

he didn't want to wake tyler up just yet, though. instead, he decided yellow flowers would be a good mix of the pink and purple already in there. he brought them back, twisting the stems of them in between the flowers, adding a bit more as he went along. he placed the crown on top of tyler's fluffy hair, fixing a few strands that were out of place.

he looked beautiful.

it was getting darker, and josh wanted tyler to get home safely. tyler felt a cold draft prickle at his skin, making him open his eyes slowly. he remembered he was at the cemetery still, celebrating their anniversary. it was pretty late, the sun now setting. he needed to go home before nightfall. as much as he didn't want to, he tore himself away from josh's grave, kissing the stone before getting up to leave.

josh watched as tyler noticed the flower crown on top of his head, taking it off and inspecting it. he wondered how it got there, the pretty pastel petals bringing a nice color to his brown hair. he looked around, to see if anyone was there. he turned his attention back on the flower crown once he saw that the whole cemetery was empty. they brought him back to josh and his fondness to flowers, making him smile. he placed it back on his head, feeling like josh must've made this for him.

even if that wasn't the case, it's good to believe in something.

he looked back at josh's grave before going back to his car, blowing out a breath. josh watched as tyler pulled away from the curb, leaving the cemetery. he was anticipating the next visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N. tell me what you think! thanks for reading!
> 
> -manda)


	5. bank robbery

tyler really had to pee.

he had just finished making a deposit into his bank account, paranoid that his money could get stolen as he was not the most responsible human being on earth. he asked the nice lady at the desk where the restrooms were, following her directions and opening an expensive looking door that probably costed more than his life. he smiled to himself when the stalls were empty; he hated when people could hear him pee, it freaked him out.

he'd finished, pulling up his pants when he heard the door open again, the fuck going into the stall _right next to him._ there were about four more stalls, but he had to chose this one? didn't he see tyler's converse from underneath the stall door?

tyler got out quickly, pumping foamy soap onto his hands and washing them underneath the running water, mentally screaming when the guy came out of the stall. he was a bit shorter than him, a ring pierced through his nose. he had fluffy, purple hair, tyler a little intrigued by the color choice. he also hoped to god up above that this guy wouldn't interact with him and not ask him about his-

"hi, i'm josh and i couldn't help but notice you're wearing a green day tee." he said, washing his hands in the sink _right fucking next to him._

"oh, uh...yeah. i like them." tyler said politely, drying his hands in the paper towels.

"any favorite songs from them?"

"how can i choose?" tyler started to genuinely smile, mainly because this guy was kind of cute and he liked green day, too.

"right?! every-"

he stopped when he heard faint yelling from outside the door.

"everybody, on the ground! now!"

tyler tried to pick up more voices, furrowing his eyebrows and walking towards the door. josh gave him a confused look, drying his hands off in the paper towel.

"don't move! i will shoot you!"

tyler's eyes widened at the realization, backing away from the door.

"holy shit. josh," tyler whisper-yelled, pointing to the door frantically, "there's a freaking robber outside!"

"you're kidding me." josh threw away the paper towel.

"do i look like i'm kidding? why would i be kidding?"

"no way." josh went towards the door, ready to open it until tyler pulled him back.

"are you crazy? listen!"

"where the fuck is the money? show me!" the robber yelled.

"holy shit!" josh ran to the end of the bathroom, leaving tyler by the door.

tyler was scared, his heart pounding in his chest. what if that robber decided he needed to pee, too? he would find them, kill them in an instant. josh didn't even say bye to his cat before he left this morning, what if he never saw her again? he had his face in his hands, trying to think of a plan to get him and this other guy out of here.

"what do we do?" josh began to whisper-yell, too.

"i don't fucking know! we can't just leave! he doesn't know we're in here!" tyler was pacing the white tiled bathroom, josh sitting down on the counter.

"okay, okay. no problem." josh said, trying to relax. "let's call the police."

"oh, right! and have him trace it back to us?"

"but-"

"josh, we're dead meat!"

"no-"

"i told brendon that he was annoying because he was being annoying this morning, but it was the last thing i said to him. what if i never see him again?"

"who-"

"oh, god, we're so dead."

"listen!" josh whisper-shouted, maybe a little too loudly. "he doesn't know we're in here, so let's just call the cops and hideout."

tyler nodded, pulling out his phone and dialing the emergency number.

"josh?" tyler deadpanned, looking up at josh.

"yeah?"

"i have no service." tyler tugged at his hair, looking at his phone.

"same." josh checked his own phone, disappointed.

"now what?" tyler came to sit on the counter next to josh.

"we could talk about green day." josh suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

"josh!"

"okay! there's a -"

"i'm going to go into the bathroom. i need to take a shit." one of the robbers said, he sounded a little younger than the first one.

tyler and josh looked at each other, tyler tugging at his hair again and pacing the room.

"josh, he's coming in here!" tyler whisper-yelled, pointing to the door for emphasis.

"i know, maybe we could-"

"we're gonna die!"

"but maybe we could-"

"we're not gonna make it out."

"listen! we could just hide in one of the stalls. it's totally fine." josh said, trying to calm him down.

they heard the doorknob jiggle and ran into the farthest stall, lightly closing the door and standing on the toilet seat. tyler lost his footing and almost fell, but josh was able to catch him in time. that left tyler blushing like an idiot and trying not to let josh see, as right now they were in a terrible situation.

josh heard the footsteps coming closer and closer, until finally,

the guy went into the stall right next to theirs.

tyler grimaced as he heard the guy do his business, along with groans and sighs. tyler covered his mouth to stifle any giggles as josh silently gagged, josh noticing the dimples that formed in his cheeks. they waited until the guy was finished washing his hands, but stopped when he began to walk their way. tyler clutched onto josh's t-shirt tighter when the guy was right outside their stall door.

"dude! what are you doing in there? come on!" the first robber said, making the guy run out of the bathroom to meet them.

tyler let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, getting off of the toilet seat and leading josh to the sinks again.

"that was so close." josh said, trying to get his heart to calm the fuck down. it was trying to beat out of his chest.

"we would've been goners." tyler said, sitting on the counter.

"are we going to be in here all day? i need to feed my cat." josh grumbled, checking the time on his phone.

it's been one and a half hours already. he set it down on the counter before looking at tyler.

"i hope not. i need a n-"

tyler stopped when he heard a loud siren echo throughout the building, the lights in the bathroom flashing red and blue. josh gasped when he heard police outside the bathroom, arresting the robbers. there were a ton of footsteps coming towards them, men in black bulletproof vests and helmets pointing their guns at them.

"are you two hostages?" one of them asked.

tyler was too scared to form words, so he just nodded with josh. the policeman gestured for them to come with the group, keeping them in the middle while they led them out of the bank with the rest of the people.

josh sighed, looking at tyler. he smiled, jumping on josh and hugging the life out of him.

"josh! we made it!" tyler said, voice muffled in josh's neck.

"i know!" josh laughed, hugging tyler back.

he had no idea who this guy was, or what he was like, but he was cute and he gave really good hugs. they probably looked really strange, hugging after a bank robbery while everyone was panicked and scared. but tyler was glad that they were alive, so he didn't care.

josh set tyler down, looking around to find his car.

"okay, well i'm going to go. it was nice being with you. you know, while trying not to die." josh scratched the back of his neck, his other hand in his pocket as he looked at the ground.

"you, too. i'll see you around." tyler waved.

josh began to walk away to his car, a feeling like he was forgetting something in the back of his mind. he checked his pockets, remembering he left his phone on the counter before the police found them.

"josh!" tyler called, making his turn around.

"yeah?"

tyler came over to him, his phone in hand.

"you forgot your phone."

"thank you." josh smiled, looking at tyler.

tyler waved again, walking to his car in the lot and getting in. josh did the same, checking his phone to see if any notifications appeared.

no, but he _did_ see tyler's contact in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N. was this considered fluffy? 
> 
> i tried to make it cute but also they're in trouble and panicking about to die kinda. 
> 
> anyways, thanks for reading, let me know what you think!
> 
> -manda)


	6. valentine's day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N. hAH i made this one like, just now. it's a childhood!au because two gay toddlers are what i live for. 
> 
> i have the end to my full fic planned out, now i just have to figure out how to get there, aye. but anyways,
> 
> enjoy!)

tyler wondered why his mom insisted he wear a pink shirt today.

he also wondered why there were hearts all over the house, and why his mom and dad were being extra happy around each other. his mom woke him up with a giant teddy bear this morning, giving him a big kiss on his cheek before sending him off to school. he sat down at his seat, waving to josh before paying attention to his favorite teacher, miss gaby.

“miss gaby!” he called.

miss gaby turned from where she was assorting papers on a bookshelf and smiled at tyler, going over to his seat. tyler sprang up and ran into her legs, hugging them and looking up at her.

“happy valentimes' day.” tyler said, giving her a toothy grin.

she hugged him back as best as she could, ruffling his hair and giggling a bit.

“you too, tyler.”

he sat back down, looking at josh who was talking to his friend, debby. she was nice, tyler liked her. he also thought josh liked her a bit, as he always shared his crayons with her and played with her during break. he sometimes wished he was debby, but his mom said that was called jealousy and tyler didn’t like the way it sounded.

“okay, class. today, i’m going to be giving you each two pieces of candy, one for you and one for whoever you choose.” miss gaby said, going around the classroom and handing out two chocolates to everyone.

tyler got up from his seat, tiny feet walking towards his bestfriend, but he stopped, his small smile fading. josh was holding out the piece of candy to debby, who took it gratefully. he watched as they hugged each other, not even noticing tyler.

now he had no one to give the candy to.

everyone chose everyone, but no one came to tyler. he decided he would give the candy to his mom, he liked her more than josh anyway.

////

recess came, everybody running around and playing on the jungle gym. tyler was going to ask josh if he wanted to play with him, but debby already took his hand and led him to go play somewhere else with her. tyler was left alone, mainly because he didn’t like jungle gyms and the slide was always filled with kids who didn’t slide all the way out.

he sat in the grass, his pieces of candy in his pocket. he had his head in his hands, trying to think of something to do. he doesn’t need josh, he had himself.

he looked up when he saw his class playing tag, and he was the only one missing. actually, wait a minute.

josh wasn’t there either.

he wondered where his bestfriend was, hoping he didn’t wander off somewhere. josh came out of the classroom door with his hands behind his back, smiling upon seeing tyler and running towards him. tyler didn’t smile back, he just looked at josh.

“hi, tyler.”

“hello.” tyler said, trying to see what was behind josh’s back.

“i brought you these. debby had my other one because she dropped her piece of candy on the floor, so i gave her mine. i’m sorry i didn’t give you one.”

“why do you have two?” tyler asked, pointing to the purple wrapped candy.

josh shrugged, putting the candies in tyler’s open hand.

“thank you, josh.” tyler felt a little better knowing he wasn’t being replaced, and because he had one extra candy.

“happy valentimes’ day.” josh said, smiling.

tyler leaned forward and pressed his lips to josh’s, pulling away quickly. he saw his mom and dad do that before she left, and he thought it was because it was valentine’s day today and that was a day for people who liked each other. tyler liked josh, otherwise why would they be bestfriends? tyler giggled at the small blush that painted josh’s chubby cheeks, josh engulfing tyler in a hug.

“tyler, you’re my bestfriend.” he said into his hair.

“i love you, josh.”

“i love you, too.”

josh thought tyler was really nice for saying that to him. he’s heard his parents saw that to his friends, he thought it was fine. he didn’t want to get married to tyler _yet,_ they were only five. miss gaby called them in to get ready for the end of the day, the kids running into the classroom.

“josh?” tyler asked. “will you be my valentime?”

josh had no idea what that was, but it seemed to make tyler happy, so he just nodded and said yes.

“promise?” tyler held his small pinky up for josh.

josh hooked his with tyler’s, walking back into the classroom.

“promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N. thank you for reading! let me know what you think! your opinions matter to me, y'all.
> 
> if you have any requests, feel free to tell me. i'm all ears :P
> 
> p.s. just to let you guys know, when josh and tyler are saying "valentimes' day", i wanted to make it so that they're saying "valentimeses day". don't worry, i didn't spell it wrong lol
> 
> -manda)


	7. proposal (ANGST)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N. BBOI DO I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU
> 
> i actually kind of like writing angst, even though i'm not very good at it bc suffering™
> 
> i'll go back and reread just to make sure there's no gramatical errors since i wrote this really quickly before going to sleep lol
> 
> BUT if you see something that seems out of place, feel free to tell me! i really appreciate when people do that, so i could fix it.
> 
> this might be sad, just a heads up. stay safe, my frens. 
> 
> enjoy!)

tyler nervously paced in his bedroom, thoughts clouding his mind like a thunderstorm.

he was overthinking this, really. it was just a date with his boyfriend, they’ve been on many. thing is, tyler was planning something pretty big in his book. he’s been with josh for over two years now, and he loved every ounce of his being. he was hoping that when he asked him to do this _big thing,_ that he would say yes and they would be happy with each other.

he _really_ hoped he’d say yes.

he’s heard stories of the person saying no right in front of a big crowd of people, or saying yes but then declining privately afterwards. just thinking about it made his heart pound even more, and the deodorant he was wearing definitely _wasn’t_ sweat proof. he lifted his arms to make sure he didn’t ruin his suit, blowing out a breath and finally leaving the house, deciding he would be late if he didn’t hurry.

he got inside the car, staring it and resting his head on the steering wheel. he honestly felt like throwing up.

what if josh didn’t like the outfit tyler was wearing? or maybe he didn’t spray enough cologne on and he smelled. he knew josh has a sensitive nose.

he sighed, turning at the light and seeing the restaurant come into view. he had set reservations from last week, so he hoped they still had a spot. but his nerves were shot to hell, and he was trying to calm himself down by thinking of the best possible scenario. he just didn’t want to ruin all they had with this simple question.

on second thought, maybe he just shouldn’t.

tyler parked his car, hoping josh wasn’t already there so he would have time to prepare for this. he entered the expensive restaurant, telling the lady he had a reservation for two, but his partner wasn’t here, right now. he sat down in the waiting area, deciding not to get a table just yet. he watched people come and go through the restaurant, trying to get his mind off of things.

he’s gotten his mind off of things for quite a while. in fact, it’s been an hour and josh still hadn’t showed up. he’s tried calling him, just to make sure he was okay. josh wasn’t one to just not call and disappear. tyler hoped nothing was wrong.

he was there for another thirty minutes before giving up, asking the lady to cancel the reservations and leaving the restaurant. he knew it was too good to be true. something must’ve come up, is all.

he got in his car, taking out the small, velvet box in his pocket and opening it slowly. the ring was glowing in the moonlight, the bright light bouncing off of it. tyler was upset, to say the least. he was upset because josh didn’t show, and he was upset because he hasn’t said anything about it.

was he okay?

tyler sighed, closing the box and placing it back in his pocket, starting the drive home. tonight was the biggest bust known to man, and tyler had just experienced it firsthand. he turned at a stop sign before entering a busy street, the light flashing red.

it wasn’t working properly, awesome.

tyler stopped and waited for his turn, but stopped as the car in front of them turned on their hazards, getting out of the car.

what the hell?

it was a lady, and when she saw whatever was across the street, she covered her mouth with her hand and pulled her phone out. tyler furrowed his brow, stretching to get a better look, but this lady had a giant car and tyler didn’t. he got out as well, asking the lady what was wrong.

“there’s an accident down the street. someone is there!” her hand was shaking as she pressed the phone to her ear, talking to the emergency operator.

tyler walked down the street, curious as to what she was talking about. it was dark, but he was able to see things a little better from the flashing red stoplight. he saw a black car that was _totaled,_ wreckage littering the lane like garbage. he noticed a person leaning against what was left of the black car, coughing and wheezing in the dark.

tyler needed to help this guy.

“hey, are you alright? what ha-” he stopped in his tracks.

the guy was wearing a suit, just like tyler. his red hair was tamed, nose ring red in the flashing lights.

“no. n-no way.” tyler kneeled next to josh, placing a hand on his shoulder. “josh! wh-what happened?” tyler’s voice cracked, scared out of his _mind_ and panic starting to rise in his chest.

josh must be seriously hurt.

“ty? i’m so s-sorry i couldn’t make it tonight.” his voice was hoarse and soft, and tyler felt tears pool at his eyes.

“josh, please just tell me what happened. _please?”_ tyler was beginning to cry at this point, josh’s chest wasn’t rising and falling at a steady rhythm, instead it was labored and irregular.

josh looked down to where his hand was resting atop of his abdomen, right below his bellybutton. he lifted his hand up slightly to show tyler the crimson blood oozing out of the gash, pressing down on it again. tyler’s eyes widened at this, heart starting to beat fast.

there was a major artery there, and josh was bleeding furiously.

“it was my turn, but s-someone ran the light in a f-fucking sports car.” josh rolled his head back, wincing in pain.

“the police should be here, soon. just...hold on a little longer, okay? please?” tyler had clear tears rolling down his cheeks, fearing the worst as josh was getting paler and paler _by the second._

“th-thank you. you look really nice, by the way.” josh tried his best to smile, his eyes half-lidded and his lip bleeding.

“thank you, josh.” tyler said weakly, smiling through the tears in his eyes.

even in a dire situation, josh always seemed to make light of it.

“i’m going to be honest with you, ty. this r-really hurts, and if they don’t get here soon-”

“they will. don’t worry, josh. they will.” tyler was trying to convince himself more than josh.

josh nodded weakly, tyler gnawing at the inside of his bottom lip. he saw josh trying to stay awake, looking up at the night sky.

“hey, ty?” josh asked.

“yes?”

“you know that i love you, right?”

“please stop talking like that.” tyler said, knowing why he was telling him this.

“just...answer.”

tyler sighed, nodding. “i know you do. i love you, too.” he said, wanting to let him know.

he _had_ to let him know. josh began to close his eyes again, and tyler scrambled closer to him to hold his face in his hands, keeping eye contact.

“hey, j-josh, come on. come on, you gotta stay awake. you have to just keep your eyes open. they’ll get you stitched up, then you’ll be good as new again, right? you’re strong, you’ll survive this. that’s all i want, for you to just _survive_ this.” tyler said to josh, hoping that josh was able to hear it.

tyler remembered the velvet box in his pocket, the reason why he even left his house tonight. it was for josh, to be together for the rest of their lives if they could. he pulled it out, smiling sullenly at it and opening the box. josh looked at it, a small smile breaking through his features.

“y-you were going to ask me to marry you, weren’t you?” he asked.

“i was.” tyler smiled softly, looking at josh.

“well, p-put it on my finger, you dummy.” josh said, holding out his shaking hand.

tyler let a cry escape him, the once beautiful golden ring stained with his bloody finger prints as he slipped the band around josh’s ring finger, kissing it softly and smiling at his fiance. he put his own band on, a tiny bit of happiness coming to him, but was quickly overshadowed by josh’s fading smile and heavy eyelids.

“it’s beautiful, ty. th-thank you.” josh tried his best to smile again, failing as he grimaced in pain.

tyler felt hope rise in his chest as he heard the ambulance siren and flashing blue lights shadow josh’s face, turning to look at the cars in the distance to make sure it was actually them.

“josh! look! they’re here! they got here in ti-”

tyler stopped when he saw josh’s lifeless body leaning against the car. there was no breathing, no fluttering eyelids, **_nothing._**

“josh! josh, no! please, don’t do this! _please!”_ tyler shouted, trying to wake josh up.

he gathered josh’s still frame in his arms, hugging him to his chest. his tears fell onto josh’s hair, tyler crying harder when he knew that josh wouldn’t wake up.

“don’t leave me alone, josh. i’m begging you.” tyler said quietly into josh’s hair, shutting his eyes tightly as sobs racked his body.

“excuse me, young man? we’re going to have to ask you to leave the scene. we have the coroner here.” tyler heard someone say to him, nodding his head before reluctantly letting josh slip out of his arms and against the car again, heading to his car.

he looked back at where he left josh, the _love of his fucking life,_ back at the accident. he just hoped wherever josh was, he would be okay.

he _really_ hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N. would this even be considered angst? let me know!
> 
> thank you for reading, tell me what you think!
> 
> -manda)


	8. rainy days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N. hola
> 
> we hit it, you guys. WE ARE 1K+ THIS IS CRAZY
> 
> ONE DAMN THOUSAND IN A WEEK
> 
> so i decided to update with two fluffyish shotties just to thank you guys for being so freaking awesome like wtf this is crazy
> 
> and i know it's not a million or a trillion, but i mean this is still a pretty big achievement, so thank you guys. 
> 
> enjoy!)

tyler and josh were walking home from campus, wanting to get there quickly before it actually started raining.

it was lightly drizzling, water spotting their shirts as they walked hand in hand to their apartment. they were covered in a comfortable silence until the grey clouds rumbled and it started _pouring._ tyler squealed as cold water showered down on them, josh pulling out his umbrella from his backpack and opening it, squinting his eyes as water got caught on his eyelashes.

“josh, are we gonna make it?” tyler asked, rain splashing on the sidewalk beneath them, wetting the bottom of tyler’s jeans.

they couldn’t see more than five feet in front of them, tyler clinging onto josh’s soaked t-shirt for safety.

“we will be fine, don’t worry. i got you, ty.” josh said, subtly moving the umbrella over tyler completely while a part of his arm was out in the rain.

he didn’t mind, though. as long as tyler stayed dry and didn’t get sick.

they crossed the street, barely any cars on the road today. everyone was probably all warm and sleeping in bed, this weather being perfect to lay down and read a great book.

“tyler, do you want anything special for dinner?” josh asked, remembering it was his turn tonight.

“we could just order take-” tyler stopped walking, looking down at the ground. “josh! look! a puddle!” he said, voice high like an excited child.

“tyler,” josh warned, “don’t do it.”

“but josh. look at it.” tyler pointed to the massive puddle on the ground, rain creating overlapping ripples in the dark water as it collected on the sidewalk.

“no.”

“jo-”

“uh uh.”

tyler huffed, looking at josh and then back at the puddle again. he knew he shouldn’t, but it was calling his name and he _really_ loved puddles. tyler let go of josh’s hand, running to the puddle and jumping into it, water splashing _everywhere_ and making tyler giggle. he stomped all in it, having the best time ever as the puddle soaked his jeans. but he didn’t care, it was a _freaking_ puddle.

“ty, get out of there!” josh said, worried that tyler would get sick.

“josh, come jump in this puddle with me!” tyler called, gesturing for josh to come over and enjoy this puddle, too.

“nope. i am not getting sick.” josh shook his head.

“you’re a party pooper.” tyler pouted, rain beating down on him and flattening his hair over his face.

“i’m smart.”

“so you’re calling me stupid?” tyler asked, raising his eyebrows and placing a hand on his hips.

“no, ty-”

“you’re stupid for not jumping in this puddle with me. now come!” tyler pulled josh’s hands towards the puddle josh trying to wiggle his way out, but pouted when he caught himself in the puddle, too.

tyler jumped, water splashing on josh’s clothes. he gasped at the sudden coldness, causing tyler to laugh uncontrollably.

“ty, it’s not funny. you’re going to get hella sick.”

“but i know you’ll be there to take care of me, so it’s okay.” tyler smiled, leaning forwards to place a small kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, making josh blush.

josh looked down at the puddle, kicking the water and smiling when it doused his shoe. it was getting bigger as the rain kept coming, and soon josh was splashing in the puddle, too.

“we’re literally three years old.” josh laughed, jumping with tyler. he felt like a kid again, when there was no responsibilities or a care in the world.

and if puddles caused him to feel like that, he wouldn’t mind jumping in some more.

“another one!” tyler pointed to an even _bigger_ puddle, running towards it. josh followed, not wanting to lose tyler as he jumped into the puddle, his feet slightly disappearing into the dark water.

he stomped his feet, laughing at the mess he was making. dimples indented his cheeks as he smiled at the water, splashing again. they literally spent at _least_ thirty minutes just soaking themselves and jumping into puddles, laughing like idiots over water.

“i’m tired and cold.” tyler pouted, looking at the water.

“same. let’s go home.” josh said, holding his hand out to tyler and letting him take it.

they eventually made it home, josh leaving the wet umbrella outside the door and stripping off of his wet clothes. tyler peeled his shirt off of his damp body, the air conditioning starting to feel like ice when it hit his cold skin.

josh brought towels from the closet in the living room, giving one to tyler before drying himself off as best as he could, his movements slow as the cold air was _kicking his ass right now,_ blowing out breaths to try to warm himself. josh and tyler made their way to the bedroom, which was a bit warmer than the living room. they were finally dry, changing into clean clothes.

“i’m still cold!” tyler shouted.

“there’s a blanket on the bed.” josh remarked, continuing to dry his hair.

he noticed tyler looking at him with a smirk on his face, giving him a confused look before getting the same idea. they both threw themselves on the bed and wrapped up in the blankets, pulling the white comforter over their heads. tyler was shivering, crossing his arms in front of him before curling into a ball.

“are you still cold?” josh asked after a few seconds.

josh scooted closer, wrapping his arms around tyler’s small frame and closing the gap between them, tyler’s body heat helping him warm up. tyler snuggled into josh, shutting his eyes. he was super tired, and with the combination of josh and feeling safe underneath the blankets, he drifted into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N. let me know what you think! if you have anything you'd like to read next, tell me :)
> 
> -love, manda)


	9. cartoons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N. i'm gonna try to churn out a little more oneshots just because i have a lot of ideas and i have writer's block for my full fic. 
> 
> i'm going to post it hopefully soon, but damn i have zero inspiration.
> 
> BUT THAT'S NO EXCUSE
> 
> enjoy!)

“josh! josh! come on, get up! we’re gonna miss it!” tyler was jumping on the bed, careful not to accidentally step on josh.

“what’s on?”

“what do you think?” tyler asked. “get up! i don’t wanna do it alone!”

“is it the halloween special?” josh asked, his voice saturated with sleep.

“yes! in five minutes!” tyler continued jumping on the bed, wanting to do this with josh. they do it everyday and he sure as hell wasn’t about to break tradition.

josh opened an eye to see tyler standing on the bed and looking down at him in pink, heart print boxers. he thought of something, mainly because tyler looked extremely cute all huffy over something as little as this.

“ty, i think i’m sick.” he groaned, coughing.

“really?” tyler asked, disappointed as he’d probably have to do this alone.

“yeah. could you check for a fever?”

tyler fell onto his knees next to josh, who leaned up quickly and threw his arms around tyler’s torso, emitting a squeal of surprise as he was tackled onto the bed. josh smiled in content, snuggling into tyler’s tummy, mainly because he was warm and he loved this boy. josh _also_ knew tyler was ticklish in some areas, this being one of them. he blew a raspberry onto tyler’s stomach, making the younger boy giggle and squirm underneath him.

“ah! josh!” tyler shrieked, laughs overtaking him as josh blew another raspberry onto his stomach.

tyler’s laugh was music to josh’s ears, and he would make him laugh all day if he could. but right now they’d miss it if josh didn’t hurry. he bounced up from the bed, stretching slightly and yawning. it was interrupted by tyler jumping on his back, getting revenge from earlier. he blew a raspberry on josh’s neck, causing him to laugh hard.

the one where his eyes crinkle up and his nose wrinkles.

josh hooked onto tyler’s legs and spun him around in the middle of the bedroom, tyler holding on for dear life in fear of falling.

“josh! we have to go!” tyler said in between giggles, hiding his face in josh’s neck.

“your trusty steed will take you there!” josh announced, carrying tyler to the kitchen.

“look! we have thirty seconds!” tyler pointed to the television screen, alerting josh.

“okay, i have a plan. i’ll get the cereals and you fill me in if i missed anything.” josh set tyler down, going into the kitchen while tyler sat crisscross-applesauce in front of the tv.

josh returned a few minutes later with two bowls of cereal, milk dotting the sides of the bowl and telling tyler he was rushing. at least he had priorities.

josh sat next to tyler, gluing his eyes to the television. they ate and sat in silence, too invested in the show to speak to each other. it was on nickelodeon, a throwback from the 90’s. of course, they would never miss an opportunity like this.

by the time the show was over, they were giggling to each other and talking about it, until tyler broke the mood with reality.

“josh, it’s almost time to go to class.” tyler pouted, checking the time on the television.

“oh, yeah.” josh’s shoulders were heavy as he looked forward, trying to get up from his comfy spot on the floor and actually go to college.

“but they’re having a marathon of throwbacks!” tyler gasped, searching through the channel.

josh raised an eyebrow, looking at tyler, and then back to the tv. he coughed in his fist, throwing himself backwards on the couch.

“oh, my! i’m _so_ sick! i think i might have the flu! ...and have to stay here and watch cartoons – oh, no!” josh exaggerated, slinging his arm over his face.

“i think i caught it! ugh, i feel like ass! better call brendon to bring us back the stuff we missed! ...and stay here and watch cartoons – darn!” tyler snapped his fingers, already dialing brendon’s number in his phone.

“hello?” tyler asked.

“ty? what’s up?” brendon asked over the phone, his voice heavy with drowsiness.

“josh and i are sick, we might have to stay in today.” tyler said, looking at josh.

“are you lying to me?” tyler could see the smirk on brendon’s face.

“no?”

“really? because there’s a marathon on nick today with throwback shows and i _know_ you love cartoons.”

“nu uh. i’m sick. and dying. send help.” tyler said, coughing a few seconds after and trying to convince brendon.

“right. have fun, kid. i’ll stop by after class to give you your stuff. i hate you both.”

“we love you, too, bren. bye.”

tyler laid down across josh’s lap on the floor, staying silent for the next episode. he could live like this, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N. thank you for reading, y'all. tell me what you think!
> 
> update: i'm out of town and not in the safety of my own room so no smut right now lol
> 
> -love, manda)


	10. piano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N. GUYS I AM SO SORRY
> 
> I'VE BEEN MIA FOR LIKE A BILLION YEARS OMG
> 
> it's writer's block, plus i was preparing for a production for camp ((it went really well :D)) and stress for summer reading.
> 
> could you believe that we have summer reading in the damn summer smh you could never get away from school.
> 
> but my mom's birthday was today and i'm currently in the middle of making her a cake in which i have to let cool, so i thought wHY NOT MAKE SOME ONESHOTS WHILE LISTENING TO MCR HUH?
> 
> here it is, plus we got to 1500 hits and that's pretty LIT. 
> 
> thanks, guys <3)

tyler had bought a piano yesterday.

he needed it for his music class, to practice songs outside of school. it was shiny and black, the keys sharp and brand new, just standing in the middle of the living room. tyler would play it for hours after classes were over, getting better as time passed. but he was gone now, he went to the store to pick up food for him and his boyfriend, josh.

josh liked music, his specialty was in the drums. but why not tap into something different?

he didn’t know if tyler wanted his piano to be touched, so he waited until he was gone to play it.

now, josh wasn’t the _best_ at playing piano, but believe that he sure as hell tried. he sat down on the chair, running his hands over the smooth keys. he poked one, smiling as the sound resonating throughout the house. he poked two more after that, tyler told him once that that was a c major key.

he glanced up to see sheet music resting on the little shelf above the keys, notes and bars on the paper looking like gibberish to josh. he relied mostly on rhythms in his head, but never sheet music.

how could tyler even read this?

he tried to follow it, placing his hands on the lower and higher octaves and playing what was on the sheet. it was terrible, to put it lightly. each time josh poked more than one note on the piano, it released sour sounds and josh didn’t like it. he got to the end though, finding the right notes and making a prettier sound than before.

he wished he could play like tyler, but he decided he would stick to drums. he wanted to make it better and play it again, so he started from the beginning and tried his hardest to get these chords right.

he didn’t even hear the front door open.

tyler closed the door silently, watching josh struggle to play the piano. he set down the groceries, smiling when josh sighed and tried again from the top. he decided josh needed some help, so tyler slowly walked up to josh and placed his hands on top of his, startling him a bit. josh relaxed when he felt that familiar fluffy hair brush against his cheek.

“it’s just me. i’ll help.” tyler said, moving josh’s fingers so that they were in the right place.

he pressed his own hands down, playing the correct chords on the piano. josh’s heart was fluttering at how _close_ they were and how tyler’s hands were on his. sure, they’ve been dating for a long time now, but tyler still managed to make josh’s stomach erupt in butterflies from time to time. josh released a soft breath, trying to keep up with tyler’s hands.

they finally got to the end of the song, josh playing the same notes as before and making tyler smile.

“you did it, josh!” tyler said, kissing josh’s cheek softly, causing them to blush pink.

“th-thanks. for helping me, i mean.” josh quickly saved himself, closing up the piano and looking up at tyler.

“anytime. you were playing pretty terrible before.”

“tyler!” josh hid his face in his hands from embarrassment. “how long have you been here?”

“enough to know that we should practice together more often.” tyler bit his bottom lip softly, smiling at josh.

josh peeked at tyler through the spaces in between his fingers, heart beating faster with each step tyler took towards him. tyler straddled josh’s lap, josh’s breath hitching. in the time that they’ve been dating, josh was always a prude and tyler used that to his advantage. he smirked, removing josh’s hands from his face and interlocking their fingers, josh’s face tinted red. he knew what he was doing, yet all he wanted was a simple kiss.

“josh, it’s okay. when i first started, i was bad, too. it’s nothing to worry about.” tyler assured, leaning down and capturing josh’s lips with his.

it was soft and sweet, making josh feel better nonetheless.

“now, i bought food. let’s make something?” tyler asked, getting off of josh’s lap and leading him into the kitchen, their hands still together.

josh smiled at that.

the one other thing he was good at was making food while tyler couldn’t even boil water safely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N. thanks for reading! tell me what you think about it!
> 
> if you have any suggestions, let me know :)
> 
> -love, manda)


	11. terms of endearment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N. okay this has nothing to do with joshler but what in the fuck.
> 
> so there's 11 seasons of supernatural and a lot is happening but you know what's not?
> 
> destiel.
> 
> eleven seasons and they haven't even kissed smh. 
> 
> dean wyd.
> 
> but anyways.)

tyler and josh were in the kitchen, doing their usual morning routine while watching cartoons on the television.

josh was making pancakes while tyler was busy at the coffee machine. he knew josh didn’t like creamer or sugar in his coffee, so he was waiting for it to be finished. he walked over to josh, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder, watching him work. josh liked when tyler did small things like this, it made him feel loved and he couldn’t thank tyler enough for that.

he finally knew what it was like to love someone, and it was one of the greatest experiences ever. it’s even more amazing when that someone tells you every day and shows it in more ways possible.

“josh?” tyler asked, hiding his mouth in josh’s shoulder.

“yeah?” josh asked, pouring more pancake batter in the skillet.

“i love you.”

_there it is._

josh couldn’t stop the grin from breaking his features, nodding.

“i love you, too.”

tyler kissed his cheek before grabbing his mug from the counter and waiting for josh to be done with the pancakes. when he was, he placed two fluffy pancakes on a plate and set them in front of tyler, along with the bottle of syrup.

“josh, i would’ve gotten them myself.” tyler smiled.

“i know.” josh shrugged, going back to the skillet to get his own.

“thanks, sweetie.” tyler said, stopping josh in his tracks.

_wait, what the fuck? sweetie?_

tyler had never used that term before. or any, now that josh is thinking about it. holy shit, his heart was racing. he smiled at that, eyes searching the floor as he kept it in his mind.

_sweetie._

would it be weird if he called tyler that, too? was it only tyler’s thing?

_sweetie._

“josh? are you gonna sit with me?” tyler asked, pancaked untouched except for the syrup dripping off of the sides.

“huh? oh, yeah. i’m coming.” josh snapped out of his thoughts, grabbing his coffee and sitting down next to tyler.

what did sweetie mean? was it better than babe or honey? was it the same? was he supposed to say it back?

josh had no clue, he just hoped tyler didn’t hate him for not saying it.

tyler was a sweetie.

////

josh was planting roses in the garden, mainly because they were his favorite flower and the sun was shining today. he was running out of seeds quickly, though, and we wondered when tyler was coming back with the rest of them.

the garden was growing, the sunflowers and petunias were beginning to bud.

josh was happy.

he heard the crunching of grass beneath footsteps behind him, turning around to see tyler with a couple packets of rose seeds. he looked up at his boyfriend, clad in a tank and black jeans.

“here you go, hon. sorry i took so long, the cashier was rosie from dance.” tyler said, handing josh the packets.

_hon._

a new one? josh couldn’t keep up.

he was still unsure if he should say it back, would it be out of place?

“babe, did you hear me?” tyler asked.

josh silently gasped at the _newer_ one. _babe?_ what is tyler doing?

“y-yeah, sw...tyler. i did.” josh was beginning to try it out, but he stopped himself. not this time.

“so what did i just say?” tyler smirked, raising his eyebrow at josh,

“you said the cashier had roses from france. thanks.” josh gestured to the rose packets and turned back around, hiding his flushed face from tyler.

“uh huh. see you, josh.” tyler went inside, shutting the sliding door and leaving josh to himself.

josh didn’t know what to think, he was getting confused. he knew it wasn’t a big deal to most, but it was to him. he’s never been called those names before. he was new to this whole love thing, but tyler was taking it to another level. what, terms of endearment they called it?

josh didn’t know.

////

tyler and josh were exhausted, collapsing on the bed after a long day at college.

josh didn’t like having to wake up early, but he still enjoyed school since tyler was in most of his classes and he was majoring in music. same goes for tyler.

but they were invited to a frat party after classes by their friend brendon, tyler drinking maybe a _little_ too much and josh cheering and yelling more than he should’ve. tyler’s eyes were about to shut as he scooted closer to josh’s body, josh throwing an arm around tyler’s frame and pulling the blanket over them.

tyler relaxed, letting sleep take over.

“goodnight, sweetie.” tyler said, closing his eyes.

“tyler, what does that mean?” josh asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

tyler’s been saying stuff like that for days, something must be up.

“what do you mean?” tyler looked up at josh.

“like sweetie and babe. is that a bad thing?” josh asked.

“why would it be bad?” tyler had a small smile on his face. josh told him that he was new to this whole love thing, and he just remembered.

“i’ve never been called that before. i don’t know.” josh shrugged, his face getting hot with embarrassment. he knew it was a stupid question, dammit.

“no, it’s a good thing. it’s like a pet name. there’s a lot, but i just like calling you sweetie.” tyler shrugged too, snuggling into josh’s chest again.

“oh.”

tyler shut his eyes again. josh reached behind himself to turn off the light.

“goodnight, hon.” josh said, celebrating his tiny victory for actually _saying it back._

and tyler couldn’t hide the smile plastered across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N. thanks for reading! 
> 
> -love, manda)


	12. pottery

tyler placed his wet bowl inside of the kiln, and setting his timer.

he was covered in gooey clay and water ran down his elbows, but he decided it was worth it in the end when he had a pretty bowl to put fruit or dried rose petals in. he sat down in the art classroom, flipping through a traditional painting magazine and resting his head on his hand. he grimaced as clay stuck to his chin, the earthy smell filling his nose. he went to the large sink by the cabinets and rinsed it off, washing his hands completely and drying them.

he was here after school closed, mainly because josh had to help set the stage for the play tomorrow and tyler didn't want to leave his boyfriend here, so why not make use of his art skills and make a bowl? he's been in here for two hours already, josh texting him and telling him he was needed for longer.

which was totally fine, it meant more art to tyler.

he found a really nice portrait of a woman with curly blonde hair in the magazine, holding it up to his face to examine fine detail. he noticed the dried paintbrush strokes and the thickness of the paint streaked on the canvas, admiring the way-

_boom!_

tyler squealed and dropped the magazine, his heart in his throat when he heard the loud noise. he was sure he heard something break; did something fall? mr. ortales wouldn't be happy if he found out tyler fucked up his classroom somehow. he got up from his wooden stool to inspect the damage, looking into the glass of the large kiln to see his bowl had disappeared, shattered pieces of dried clay littering the bottom of it. tyler gasped, his heart sinking as he took in what happened.

his bowl exploded.

that fucking bowl that he spent an hour and a half just _spinning_ on that _stupid ass_ pottery wheel, was _broken._

tyler didn't know what was happening, his vision blurred as he turned the kiln off and tugged at his hair, not believing that his bowl was gone. he left the classroom, letting out a shaky breath as he leaned back on the beige painted wall and sunk down, resting his head in his knees. he was so annoyed and frustrated.

mrs. hoadlin asked josh to fetch a large paintbrush from the art room so that they could start painting the set. he made his way out of the auditorium to the art room, his heart fluttering at the thought of seeing tyler. he knew he was there, he remembered tyler saying he was determined to make a bowl. he's been in there for at least two hours, and josh hoped his bowl was okay.

he turned the corner and almost tripped over the boy in his thoughts. his head was in his knees, arms slack at his sides. was he sleeping?

josh kneeled in front of tyler, poking his soft, fluffy hair. tyler looked up, his eyes rimmed red and puffy. his bottom lip was swollen, from what josh assumed was his teeth gnawing on it. over the six months of dating, josh noticed tyler did that sometimes, either when he was nervous or overwhelmed.

"ty, what happened?" josh asked, enveloping tyler in a hug.

"my bowl." tyler trailed off, trying not to cry again. he wasn't sad that it broke, he was just really angry.

"what happened to it?" josh pressed.

"it...it exploded." tyler's voice was weary as he wiped his eyes again.

"why are you crying? are you sad?"

"n-no. you know when you just get... _so_ mad that you don't know what to do? and you just cry instead."

"yeah." josh nodded in understanding.

tyler shifted so that his body was facing josh's and he leaned into his sweater. josh's attire always made tyler feel better, simply because they belonged to him. josh rubbed small circles on tyler's back in a comforting way, his red sweater soaking up tyler's tears. he didn't mind the small wet patch on his sweater, he just wanted to make tyler feel better.

"you can make another bowl, though?" josh asked.

"josh, this took me so long to make." tyler pouted.

"then let's make one together?" josh suggested, looking down at tyler. "it'll be quicker."

tyler thought over the idea and smiled, nodding in agreement.

"okay, here's the plan. after mrs. hoadlin goes home and no one else is here, we come back and make one, yeah?" josh said.

"okay." tyler said, wiping his eyes one last time before letting josh get up.

"now i have to get back to her, but i won't forget." josh reached out to help tyler up, electricity shooting through his veins as tyler held his hand for that short amount of time.

"thank you, josh. really. and i'm sorry if i'm overreacting, i just-"

josh cut him off, placing a soft kiss to his lips. he pulled back, holding tyler's flushed face in his hands, stroking the pink skin of his cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"don't apologize." he said softly, observing tyler's brown eyes.

"i love you." tyler said, smiling.

"i love you, too. i'll see you soon." josh pecked tyler's lips once and entered the classroom to retrieve the paintbrushes before walking back to the auditorium.

tyler went into the classroom as well, not daring to look at the kiln as he would probably find a way to destroy it like it _destroyed_ his bowl. he waited until nightfall, finding things to do around the classroom, like paint on a piece of paper and draw on the whiteboard. he heard a knock on the door, eyes wide as he thought it was the janitor. he quickly tried to come up with a lie, but relief washed over him when he heard josh telling him to open the door.

"hi." he let josh inside, looking through the glass in the door and leaving the spot just in case the janitor actually _did_ come and find them.

"hi. are you ready?" josh asked, walking into the studio where the pottery was.

tyler hummed in response and sat across from josh at the wheel. josh slapped a wet piece of clay in the center and the two began to work, which was actually just them trying to make strange shapes with the clay and getting it all in their hair. they attempted on making a bowl, but josh made the sides too thin and tyler made the opening too small. they eventually gave up, setting whatever the hell they made into the kiln, and fooling around as they waited for the timer to go off.

they never did make a bowl, but hey, it's the thought that counts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N. i have no idea what this was but i mean i like it
> 
> if you have any suggestions or anything of that matter, feel free to tell me! don't forget to comment and tell me your opinions on this.
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> -manda)


	13. prince tyler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N. I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER UPDATE
> 
> y'all i've been writing so much shit
> 
> trying to figure out which fic i'll write, how to end them, making destiel oneshots
> 
> which by the way was updated ;) the thing is you'll have to go into the "works in collections" tab to see it because i put it in a collection but i didn't know it was unrevealed and now ya can't see it
> 
> can you even see it through my profile? i'm new to this whole collections thing, i'm sorry :(
> 
> i'm deciding on a full fic, though, which one would be more interesting?
> 
> a) a greyscale world until ya meet your soulmate  
> b) a crime scene in the twenties  
> c) pastel!josh and punk!tyler  
> d) sequel to life is good???  
> e) camp counselor au
> 
> like i have no clue which one to do, if any.
> 
> but anyways, i haven't given up on this book, you guys. it's doin' pretty good, ten away from 2k. that's amazing, you guys are wILD
> 
> thanks so much!)

tyler groaned as his dog, meatball, barked loudly, trying to get him up.

meatball was a golden retriever, and his name wasn’t _actually_ meatball, but tyler sure as hell liked it better than “toby the royal dog”. he pulled his covers back, his dog wagging his tail upon seeing him. tyler pet his soft fur, lightened because of the sun pouring through the window.

“tyler?” his assistant, matheson, knocked on his opened door.

“yes, matty?” tyler asked, meatball trying to lick his face.

“your father is giving a speech today at the royal courthouse, he insisted you be there.”

tyler groaned, he absolutely _hated_ speeches. he would much rather stay in bed and read a book, but duty calls. he nodded anyways, matheson leaving tyler and meatball.

“meatball, what should i wear today?” tyler asked, knowing the dog couldn’t understand him.

tyler put his hand on a purple suit, meatball wagging his tail. he then put his hand on a red suit, making meatball bark and wag his tail again.

“this one?” tyler asked.

meatball jumped in the air, barking.

“alright.”

tyler quickly took a shower in his bathroom, wanting to get out of there as quickly as he could. he liked being a prince, but sometimes his life would get boring. he had zero real friends, all of his social status was were the sons and daughters of fellow royalty in different areas. he’d like to have a true friend one day, and know what it’s like to go on social media, not talk all proper when his father was around or read literature books.

it was pointless.

he was soon ready, fixing his little quiff in the mirror before meeting matheson by the beginning of the stairs.

“when do i go out?” tyler asked, heart pumping faster than he was okay with.

these things made him nervous. sure, he never spoke, but all eyes were on him as he would walk down that carpet to his chair, and he hated extra attention. he heard the “royal orchestra” blow their trumpets, playing a familiar tune.

that was tyler’s cue.

“now.” matheson smiled warmly, making tyler feel a little better.

he went down the stairs, smiling upon seeing the people sitting in the room. they all clapped as tyler came down the stairs, tyler just smiling and going with it. they’d never done this before, the fuck?

tyler glanced around the room, seeing his parents and more assistants, barons and baronesses, dukes and duchesses, earls and countesses, the works. then he saw josh.

josh was his favorite guard, standing up straight by the “royal entrances”. josh looked to see if anyone was watching, then gave tyler a small smile when it was all clear. tyler smiled and looked at the floor as he walked down the stairs, not wanting any suspicion to raise.

it was very unprofessional for royalty to have connections with their guards, or anyone else for that matter. if the king or queen didn’t set you up, then they’re not worth having a relationship with. but tyler thought different. josh was funny, and he was always nice to tyler whenever they would talk. he would consider josh a friend, but he didn’t know about his parents.

or cared.

he finally reached his chair, sitting down and waiting for his father’s speech to start. if he wanted anything, it’d be to go back to sleep. it was early as hell, and he had _no_ business listening to what his father wanted to do with the country. it wasn’t his problem.

tyler rested his head in his hand in the chair as his father began, eyes flicking over to josh.

josh shot tyler a silly face, making him smile. tyler noticed the crinkles by josh’s eyes when he returned the expression. tyler looked up to make sure everyone was focused on his dad, before making a face at josh, hand gestures and everything. josh’s eyes shut tightly as he began to laugh, knowing that if he and tyler got caught doing this, they’d be in _boatloads_ of trouble.

it just made it worth the while.

tyler and josh were going at it, back and forth, making stupid faces at one another while tyler’s father spoke about the _problems we were facing as a country._

it wasn’t until josh made a _seriously hilarious_ face at tyler when he couldn’t control himself. he tried his hardest to suppress his laughter, but he burst out in giggles when he saw josh laughing too.

_while his father was speaking._

tyler’s eyes went wide as he stopped, all eyes going on him as the king looked at him.

“tyler, is there a problem?” his dad asked.

“n-no.” tyler pressed his lips together to stop the smile that was threatening to break his features.

“maybe you should be excused.” his dad said, smiling politely to give the people a good image.

tyler knew his ass would get it when his dad was done speaking. oh lord.

tyler nodded, embarrassed that everyone was looking at him. his dad went back to speaking as tyler got up from his seat, going back to his room. whatever, at least he wouldn’t have to hear his dad for a while.

tyler looked at josh, shooting his a playful glare. josh mouthed an apology to tyler, who shook his head as a way to tell him _don’t worry about it._

“i’m going to get you back. just wait.” he said lowly to josh, walking up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N. i love royalty au's
> 
> tell me what you think! if you have any requests, feel free to tell me! :)
> 
> -love, manda)


	14. clothes shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N. my goal is to get to one hundred oneshots and i think we actually might do it
> 
> probably not
> 
> but set goals, people.
> 
> I GOT THIS IDEA FROM TUMBLR)

it was saturday afternoon.

usually tyler and josh went out, took a ride to somewhere only they knew, or just stayed in. in fact, josh wouldn’t have minded the last option until tyler was jumping on the bed this morning while he was sleeping and asked him to go clothes shopping.

in _another_ fact, josh wouldn’t mind taking tyler shopping for clothes, but he needed clothes too, and what tyler wore was very different than what he wore. tyler was more into colorful button ups and fake flower crowns (he would be extra happy when josh sometimes surprised him with _real_ flower crowns he made himself), while josh enjoyed the most rips in his black jeans and the leather jackets you’d see greasers wear in the fifties.

they ended up driving to the mall anyways, the one with eighty different stores and half of them were more for tyler. there were a handful for josh, and he always found nice things in them.

“ty, let’s go to the skater shop.” josh suggested, looking at tyler.

“but josh, they’re having a sale at charlotte rousse on colored jeans. look! they have pastel colors!” tyler’s voice was laced with excitement, and josh couldn’t say no to that.

he’d let tyler have his fun, why not?

“alright.” josh said, following tyler into the store.

it smelled like a shit ton of new shoes in here, but tyler didn’t seem to notice as he ran through the store, looking at the folded up clothes on the tables. josh let him go, looking around to see if there was anything he could wear here.

nothing.

he was strolling through the racks, making faces at all this colorful shit. he didn’t know why tyler enjoyed them so much, he would look good in a choker and black jeans.

but josh decided tyler was perfect just how he is now, so he kept on moving.

“joshie, look! i found this shirt, do you like it?” tyler asked, holding up a floral button up with black lace in the back.

“i think you’d look nice in it.” josh smiled.

“what about for you?”

“me? no, no, no. i’m okay. i’ll stick to spencer’s.” josh said.

“maybe change it up one day.” tyler said, holding the shirt up to josh’s chest, seeing how it’d look on him.

josh frowned, looking at the flowery shirt. “i think you should just keep it.”

after an hour of tyler trying to convince josh these were some of the best clothes he’s ever laid eyes on, tyler spent about two hundred dollars on a bunch of pastel jeans, each one a different hue than the last. he bought a few shirts as well, clutching the shopping bags.

josh led tyler to the store right next to charlotte, hot topic. it was his go to store for band tees and all things black, as well as chokers. he didn’t wear them himself, but sometimes tyler would wear them out just to make josh happy. he didn’t mind, though. sure, they weren’t flowers, but it’s the thought that counts.

josh smiled upon seeing his favorite worker by the register.

“josh, my man. what can i do for you?” luke asked, his pierced lips turning upwards into a smile.

“i’m just here with tyler, doing a little shopping.” luke waved at tyler, who smiled in return. “any new ships?”

“well, i’m watching supernatural and i’m starting to ship destiel. _maybe.”_

“what?” josh asked, confused. what was a _destiel?_

“you asked me if i had any new ships. i don’t really ship a lot of people, but-”

“no, luke. i meant _ships.”_

luke made an “o” shape with his mouth, nodding his head. “in the back. we’ve just laid out what was in the boxes. a lot of good shit.”

“thanks.”

tyler looked up at the all the shirts and beanies they had in hot topic, intrigued. this was different for him, but he certainly didn’t hate it. josh found a sweatshirt with the nirvana logo on the front, holding it up. he piled jackets on jeans on beanies, leaving the store after paying almost the same price for his clothes. he didn’t do a lot of looking around, mainly because he knew exactly what he wanted and where it was.

they were walking back to their car now, hand in hand.

“josh?” tyler asked, adjusting the blue flower crown in his head.

“yes?”

“how come you don’t wear lots of color?” he asked, looking up at josh.

“how come you wear color?” josh retaliated.

“because i like it.” tyler shrugged. “same thing for you, huh?”

josh nodded, unlocking the car with the button. tyler thought of an idea, wanting to know what josh would look like with it on. he took off his crown and placed it on josh’s head, josh giving tyler a look as he brushed a few strands of brown hair out the way. josh raised his eyebrows expectantly as tyler pulled back, inspecting his head.

“it looks great.” tyler smiled, putting their bags in the trunk.

josh looked into his phone screen, smiling at his reflection.

okay, maybe he _should_ wear more color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N. thank you for reading!!!
> 
> -love, manda)


	15. mcdreamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N. hey guys i am back
> 
> and this book is almost at 3k i'm dying
> 
> THREE FREAKING THOUSAND
> 
> WHAT THE FUCK
> 
> thank you so much, you guys, awe
> 
> i love you.
> 
> P.S. if you have any requests, let me know and i'll try to write it as best as i can! i'm not finding any ideas for joshler oneshots, i'm scared :(
> 
> enjoy!)

tyler had woken up with a smile on his face this morning.

he kept it on in the shower, and even when he was eating breakfast. that stupid grin never fell off of his face, in fact, it grew wider when he saw his boyfriend, josh, enter the kitchen.

“hey, joshy.” tyler greeted, spooning frosted flakes into his mouth.

“hi, ty. what’s got you in such a good mood?” josh asked, smiling and grabbing a bottled strawberry smoothie from the refrigerator.

“i had a dream.” tyler said, remembering it.

“about?” josh took a sip from his smoothie.

“my dream guy.” tyler said, looking up from his cereal and seeing josh’s smile fade.

“oh, really?” josh asked, his eyebrows raised.

“uh huh. he was real cute, too.” tyler smirked at the jealousy that showed on josh’s face, continuing to eat his cereal like it was nothing.

_“oh, really?”_

“yup. i was just there, like in bed and reading a good book.” tyler looked at the ceiling in thought. “and then he came into the room and i was like ‘whoa, this guy is hot’.”

josh set his smoothie down, listening to tyler. tyler had a dream guy?

what?

“what was he like?” josh asked, trying to figure out what he was missing.

“well, he was talking to me and he had this really sweet voice. it makes me feel good, you know? ‘cause like, his voice. it’s just...so sweet.” tyler dramatically faded his voice, knowing what he was doing to josh. “and he said to me, ‘hey, ty-dye’.”

josh gasped. _he calls tyler ty-dye._

“and he had the prettiest eyes ever, man. they were like, a light hazel and green. almost like a mix of the two, you know?”

 _“uh huh.”_ josh was salty now, who even _was_ this guy?

“and he looks like a punk but he’s actually the sweetest guy on earth. he’s got a nose ring and black gauges, and even a sleeve of tattoos on his right arm, but i mean, he was wearing a flower crown in my dream. anyways,” tyler looked at josh and smirked again when he saw the wide-eyed realization and the pink tint on his cheeks, “his hair was the best part. really, it’s so wild and soft. and pink.”

tyler flicked his eyes up to josh again and saw the small, shy smile tug at his lips, and continued describing him.

“and it took a while, but i finally got him to kiss me. his lips are _real_ soft, and he’s an amazing kisser. he wore such cute clothes, too. too bad i had to take them off, but i’m not gonna go into detail about that. i think he told me his name was...uh...josh? josh dun?” tyler looked at josh, then finished his cereal while josh was a blushing mess in front of him.

“well,” josh spoke up, “this josh guy sounds pretty dreamy if i say so myself.” josh glanced at the ceiling in mock-thought before finishing his strawberry smoothie.

“i love you, josh.” tyler laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N. thank you for reading! tell me what you think!
> 
> -love, manda)


	16. the quiet (ANGST)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N. okay so i'm having problems.
> 
> it's currently 3am and i need to wake up at 8 for a school thingy today, and i can't fall asleep and i'm so upset because like wHY
> 
> why is it so hard to catch some z's man
> 
> but anyways
> 
> THIS IS ANGST, BEWARE AND STAY SAFE FREN)

anything hurts less than the quiet.

josh had to learn that the hard way. he knew tyler was unstable, but _fuck,_ he never expected this. they'd gotten into a fight a few days earlier, and tyler'd had enough. josh found him on the bathroom floor soaked in his own blood from slit wrists. josh had checked him into this hospital, just as a way to keep him safe from himself. tyler hadn't said a word since then.

he'd been here a while.

tyler was hooked up to i.v's and machines that beeped until josh's skin crawled. he'd been in and out to see him everyday. just seeing him there on a hospital bed drained the life out of him. he didn't know what tyler was thinking, all he wanted was for tyler to tell him how he was feeling right now.

in all honesty, he'd rather be spitting blood than have this _silence_ fuck him up.

josh bit his lip upon seeing tyler's broken form. his bright eyes were now dull and sunken into his skull, cheekbones more prominent, and skin taking on a greyish tint. he looked...

_dead._

he heard from the doctor that tyler hasn't been eating, he hasn't even spoken up about how he's feeling.

"come on, tyler. just tell me...say _anything."_ josh begged, desperate.

they'd been growing distant, josh noticing the space between them that they never got to discuss. every time he'd try to bring it up, tyler would spew poison and they'd not talk to each other for days at a time.

josh's hazel eyes searched tyler for any sign of something different, but he just looked the same - spaced out and gone. josh didn't even know if tyler still wanted to hold onto himself.

there was only so much josh could do to help him through this.

josh didn't like thinking about things like this, he'd rather be black and blue than accept that tyler withdrew. with everything they'd built up together, josh told himself he'd be damned he'd let it all go to waste.

he really didn't want to walk away, but tyler had left him no choice. he'd tried, _everyday,_ but he was left with nothing. josh sighed, nodding slightly at his final decision. he'd be looked down upon for this, but tyler wouldn't talk, and josh couldn't take it anymore. he couldn't take _this_ anymore. with tyler clouding his thoughts, he just...left.

_anything hurts less than the quiet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N. thank you for reading! 
> 
> if you have anything you want to be read, let me know and i'll do my best! 
> 
> P.S. i forgot to mention -
> 
> WE HIT THREE THOUSAND OH MY LORD IM DECEASED YALL ARE TOO AMAZING BLESS 
> 
> -love, manda)


	17. king tyler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N.
> 
> hey guys! i'm back with more oneshots! it's fINAFUCKINGLLY the weekend jfc
> 
> i'm going to keep writing, i'm finding lots of prompts on tumblr :D i'm going to take a tiny break from my full fic right now, because i don't have an idea to progress it and i don't wanna b/s it. y'all deserve more than that.
> 
> BUT THESE ONESHOTS
> 
> 3.5K
> 
> YOU GUYS ARE WILD OML
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH
> 
> without further adoodoo, let's do this.
> 
> enjoy!)

tyler had gotten over it.

he still got sad every now and then thinking about it, but he was over it.

he was just scared of running the country on his own at eighteen. not only that, but his parents had already found him a wife before they died, and they’d gotten married just yesterday. tyler had a fake smile plastered on his face every time someone could congratulate him on his marriage.

he loved princess jenna, of course.

she was like his sister.

it was weird to marry your sister.

jenna wasn’t so happy about the marriage either. she had her eyes set on a commoner from her country, but her parents made her move here to marry tyler. she was convinced he’d moved on already. tyler was now looking out the overly-large window on the top of the palace, enjoying the view of the setting sun over the buildings of the town. jenna was reading a book on tyler’s bed, meatball curled up next to her.

“hey, jenna? can i tell you something?” tyler asked, the thought popping into his head suddenly. he thought she should know this.

“of course. what’s up?” she set the book down.

“i just wanted you to know that-”

tyler stopped talking when he heard the familiar three knocks on the bedroom door, looking up to see _only_ his favorite bodyguard.

_ever._

“joshie!” tyler exclaimed, getting off of the sill and running over to him.

meatball barked and wagged his tail, josh waving at him.

tyler gave josh a quick hug, knowing that if anyone saw that he’d be dead meat. it sucked not being able to interact with josh as much as he wanted to, but tyler was just happy that they were friends.

“hey, ty. matheson told me to come get you.”

“why?”

“someone’s speaking in the royal courthouse today. i don’t know who though.” josh said, shrugging.

“okay. jenna, you coming with?” tyler asked.

“nah, i’m gonna stay. it’s king patrick, no thanks.” she rolled her eyes, causing tyler to giggle.

king patrick was his favorite king, only because he flirted like nobody’s business and it got on jenna’s nerves. tyler walked with josh down the hall, josh leading him down the stairs and past the garden to the courthouse. tyler mentally prepared himself for the long speech he was about to endure about their neighboring country and _their_ problems. and he couldn’t even distract himself, because it was up to him to help.

“do i look okay, josh?” tyler asked, looking down at his dark purple suit.

“tyler, you look perfect. like always.” josh rolled his eyes.

tyler’s cheeks heated up at the compliment, his heart racing at josh’s sweet smile.

tyler and josh had placed themselves in their positions in the courthouse, tyler on the throne and josh guarding the entrance of the palace. tyler smiled and bowed at patrick, who did the same and even waved. patrick began to speak about the _major concerns i’m worried about_ and _maybe you could help by doing this._ tyler flicked his eyes over to josh, who raised both of his eyebrows once. tyler did the same, rolling his eyes.

this was their signal to tell each other that they were bored.

tyler scratched the right side of his head, josh nodding and going back to standing up straight by the door. it was tyler’s turn to speak, standing up and placing his hands on the brown podium.

“as newfound king of this domain, i respect other countries and try to help as much as i can.” he started, smiling at patrick for good image.

he began to talk about problems that he could and could not help with. he wrapped it up quickly, happy when he got claps from the press below them. he went back to his seat and listened to patrick again, looking over at josh. josh stuck his tongue out at tyler, tyler returning it and placing an “L” shape on his forehead.

he was surprised no one noticed this.

josh glanced around to make sure nobody was seeing him, and pointed to the guard in front of him. he started making elaborate hand gestures to mock him. tyler was giggling at josh, who smiled in return. tyler remembered the last time they did this, he got caught and wasn’t able to leave his room for a _week._

but not this time. tyler told josh he’d get him back, and he meant it.

tyler looked at josh and made the _ugliest_ face he could think of, covering his mouth to stifle any noise as he heard josh’s _loud ass_ laugh ring through the entire palace.

even patrick stopped talking to see what was up.

josh had his eyes squeezed shut and his face was red as he held his stomach and laughed. tyler eyes were tearing up, he was trying hard not to laugh out loud. the entire palace was silent as josh opened his eyes and looked around, his smile fading when he saw everyone was staring at him. he looked to tyler for help, who stood up and announced for josh to be excused.

josh shot him a look as he left the courthouse, tyler only smiling in return as josh left.

“anyways, patrick. back to you.” tyler spoke into the microphone. “i think i could help you out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N. thanks so much for reading! ily guys :3
> 
> let me know what you think, don't be afraid to talk to me!
> 
> -love, manda)


	18. tattoos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N. heehee this was a request! hopefully i wrote it like how you wanted it, if not, let me know so we could fix it! thanks for the request!
> 
> enjoy!)

tyler was tending to the sunflowers in the front yard, sprinkling a packet of fertilizer into the soil.

the bright yellow was looking really good, and tyler thought of planting different flowers along with them. he wiped the beads of sweat on his forehead from the shining sun beating down on him, pouring water onto the flowers. he looked up when he heard the front door open, smiling upon seeing his boyfriend walking towards him in a muscle shirt and black ripped jeans.

“hey, ty.” josh greeted, handing him a bottle of cold water.

tyler looked down at josh’s hand, trailing his eyes up his arm. he’d gotten a full sleeve done about a month ago, and tyler still couldn’t seem to get over them. they were so pretty, josh had even put in a few of tyler’s favorite flowers in as well, the soft pink adding to the inked lines of black. josh noticed tyler’s staring, leaning down a little to capture tyler’s attention.

tyler blushed at this, looking at the floor and taking the bottle, muttering a soft “thank you”.

tyler had been wanting to get a tattoo of his own, one that looks like josh’s. maybe something more flowery?

“wait, josh.” tyler said, stopping josh in his tracks as he was about to turn away.

“yeah?”

“can i get a tattoo?” tyler asked.

“if you want to. you don’t need to ask permission.” josh shook his head.

“i don’t know how it’ll look.” tyler frowned.

“i think it’ll look amazing, but there’s only one way to find out.”

“come with me?”

“um...” josh began having second thoughts. tattoo needles _hurt._

“please?”

josh gnawed on his bottom lip, tyler’s brown eyes holding anticipation. he sighed in defeat.

“okay.”

~*~

tyler literally had to _drag_ josh into the parlor with him.

he’d been trying to convince tyler that tattoos weren’t necessary, only to get _but i want one_ in response. josh greeted the guy at the front, who was covered in intricate tattoos as well, and even a few piercings. tyler glanced at his colorful sleeves and the tattoos that disappeared into the collar of his shirt, excitement coursing through him.

“josh, what can i do you for?” the guy asked.

“it’s actually for tyler.”

“oh, tyler! hey, nice to meet you. i’m donny.” donny held his hand out for tyler to shake, in which he did.

tyler picked out a pretty flower tattoo, green vines swirled around the yellow sunflower and bright green leaves surrounding it. tyler thought it would look very pretty, donny leading him and josh to the chair. tyler watched as donny got everything ready, nerves starting to take over.

what if the needle hurt?

“josh, now i’m getting nervous.” tyler whispered.

“cool, let’s leave.” josh stood up.

“but the tattoo!”

josh sighed again, sitting back down and holding tyler’s hand. he didn’t even know why he was getting so anxious over it. tyler’s a grown ass man, he should be fine getting a tattoo. josh decided to stop worrying and focus on tyler.

“okay, kid. ready?” donny asked, holding the needle.

tyler nodded and lifted up his shirt, looking away as donny began to bleed the ink into his skin. tyler gasped slightly, the pain _a lot_ worse than he thought. all he felt was that sharp needle poking and _poking_ at his sensitive skin, squeezing josh’s hand tight. josh sent tyler a frown, looking at the needle.

“tyler, are you okay?” josh asked.

tyler nodded, giving josh a strained smile. “uh huh.”

josh blew a breath of air out, holding onto tyler’s hand and waiting for it to be over. tyler’s eyes were watering, clear tears falling down his cheeks. he wasn’t full on crying or anything, but _man,_ did this hurt. josh furrowed his brow upon seeing this, reaching over and wiping tyler’s cheeks, replacing them with soft kisses.

“it’ll be fine.” josh said, tyler nodding.

“s-so, josh.” tyler tried to distract himself. “how are you today?”

“tyler, you’re crying.”

“no, i’m not.” tyler said, giving josh a wide-eyed look. the last thing he wanted was for donny to think he was a wimp that couldn’t handle a tattoo.

well, he was, but donny didn’t need to know that.

“i’m fine, but are you?” josh asked, his voice drenched in concern.

“yes, josh.” tyler smiled for reassurance, but this tattoo hurt like _ass._

“we’re almost done.” donny said, changing the ink to green and filling in the leaves.

about twenty minutes painstakingly passed by, and tyler sighed in relief when donny pulled away from his ribcage, getting bandages and solution.

“all done!” donny smiled, cleaning tyler’s tattoo.

josh looked down at it, and _wow,_ was it beautiful. the skin around it was red and raised, but it’d go down in a few days. donny gave tyler a mirror so he could see it, and josh decided it was worth it to see that big smile spread across his face.

“thank you!” tyler said as donny pressed the bandage to his new tattoo.

donny then gave him directions on how to care for it, josh paying for it – tyler insisted, but josh wouldn’t take no for an answer – and waving goodbye to them as they left.

“please don’t get anymore tattoos.” josh said.

“why not?” tyler asked, checking out his bandage in the window of another shop.

“because.”

“because why?” tyler drew out, wanting to know why josh was so worried.

“you were in pain. i don’t like seeing that.” josh mumbled.

“aw, is josh dun worried about little ol’ me?” tyler teased, placing his hands on josh’s chest.

“maybe.” josh squinted at tyler.

tyler smiled and stood up on his tip-toes to reach josh, planting a small kiss to his soft lips.

“thank you, josh.” he said.

“for what?”

“for coming with me.” tyler kissed josh again, and josh knew exactly was tyler was doing.

“are you going to kiss me every time i come with you?” josh raised an eyebrow.

“yes.”

“then let’s get more.”

tyler laughed, getting into the passenger’s seat.

he couldn’t stop touching his pretty, new tattoo on the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N. thanks for reading! let me know what you think!
> 
> -love, manda
> 
> P.S. this already has 3.6K and it hasn't even been a whole day yet. thank you guys so much.)


	19. the dentist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N. HI YOU GUYS
> 
> i'm back with a couple more one shots! i honestly can't wait for like winter break or something when i'll have more time to write. uGH SCHOOL IS HARD
> 
> but anyways.
> 
> i have a problem, though. i honestly have the worst writer's block for camp bottomridge right now and i haven't updated in a long ass time. i don't want to put it on hold or anything, but i can't think of anything to make the story progress. 
> 
> I'M SORRY TO YOU GUYS THAT HAVE READ IT I PROMISE I'LL FINISH IT SOON OK
> 
> but enough about me, how are you guys? are you lovin' life rn or what? let me know, don't be afraid to talk to me i fucking love internet friends
> 
> but always make sure your interweb friends are sweet and nice and around your age you don't wanna be talking to like a 59 year old creep ok
> 
> stay safe you guys.
> 
> ENJOY)

tyler and josh were finishing up their date.

it was only the second one, and tyler still couldn’t get over the shock that he was actually going out with josh dun. they’d just left the movie theatre, now in front of tyler’s house. josh decided to be a gentleman and walk him home, and also because he didn’t want to leave tyler just yet. they’d walked hand in hand down the quiet sidewalk, dimly lit by the streetlamps lining the road.

“i had a really nice time, josh thank you.” tyler said, looking up at him.

“me, too. thank you for coming out with me.” josh smiled sweetly, glancing at tyler’s lips.

he was lightly biting the bottom of them out of nerves, and he _really_ hoped josh couldn’t feel how clammy his hands were right now.

tyler was looking over josh’s face, both of them waiting for the other to make a move or _something,_ but tyler was too nervous to start anything. tyler saw josh beginning to lean in and his brain began to go into action.

he’d seen this in movies, he was supposed to lean in, too.

he did, but he took a step forward and ended up tripping over his own two feet. he felt something soft hit his forehead, but josh managed to keep him from falling. to say tyler was embarrassed was an understatement. he stood up straight and noticed josh was covering his mouth.

“oh, my god. josh, are you alright?” tyler asked, worried.

“yeah. yeah, i’m fine.” josh smiled, instantly grimacing in pain.

“wait, wait. open your mouth.”

“no, it’s okay.”

tyler used his thumb and fingers on josh’s cheek, opening his mouth gently. he could see the dark blood that stained his teeth, pooling around the inside of his bottom lip. tyler gasped in panic, grabbing josh’s hand and heading to the nearest dentist. he heard josh spit in the grass next to him, being tugged along.

“josh, i’m really sorry. oh, my god.” tyler’s face was red with humility, the brightly lit plaza where the dentist’s office was in plain sight.

“ty, it’s okay. seriously.”

“i probably knocked a tooth out.”

“probably, but that’s okay.”

“josh!”

josh just giggled in return, making tyler smile even though he hated himself at the moment. the _one time_ he’d gotten a chance to kiss josh, he screws it up.

“hi, is the dentist in right now?” tyler asked the lady at the front desk as soon as they walked in.

“yes, he is. he takes walk-ins, would you like to see him?”

“please.”

tyler and josh waited for another five minutes in the waiting room, the time filled up with tyler muttering apologies and josh trying to make him feel better about it. sure, his mouth hurt like _ass,_ but it was fine. the nurse called them into the hallway and led them to the dentist’s office, who was already waiting for them, much to tyler’s relief.

“what seems to be the problem?” the dentist asked, pushing his thick framed glasses up his nose.

“um...” tyler looked at the floor in embarrassment.

like he would actually tell him the reason.

“i ran into a wall. i’m very clumsy.” josh spoke up, making a face as the blood still pooled in his mouth. he grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser and spit in it, throwing it away quickly.

“let me see if i could fix you up.” the dentist gestured to the reclining chair and put a paper around josh’s neck, causing him to frown.

“i look like a giant baby.” he told tyler, poking the paper bib.

tyler giggled, mainly because it was true.

he leaned against the wall as the dentist began to fix josh’s mouth, and they were out of there in no time, josh’s mouth full of gauze. he hated the way it felt on his teeth, but his mouth stopped hurting and the bleeding subsided. he’d taken it out a long time ago, even though the doctor told him to keep it in for at least an hour.

oh well.

he was walking tyler home again, a comfortable silence surrounding them.

“okay, i think we’re here.” josh said, looking up at the house with halloween decorations.

he remembered tyler telling him his parents liked to decorate early, and it was only september.

“thank you.” tyler smiled up at josh, earning a smile in return. “and i’m still really sorry.”

“tyler-”

“no, seriously. that was really embarrassing and it was supposed to be really cute but i screwed it up and-”

tyler gasped through his nose as he felt josh’s lips on his, heart fluttering and stomach flipping. he watched josh pull back after a few seconds, staring up at him with wide eyes. he then realized that he screwed up _once again,_ not kissing him back when he had the chance.

dammit.

“i’ll see you soon, yeah?” josh asked, his voice shy and sweet.

“y-yeah. bye, josh.” tyler said, giving a small wave and looking at the floor with a tiny smile on his face.

he finally turned around and rang the doorbell, his mom waving at josh when she opened the door for tyler.

and he couldn’t wipe off that stupid grin.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N. thanks for reading, yall
> 
> i forget to mention, this book is almost as fOUR THOUSAND HITS WHAT THE FUCK
> 
> FOUR THOUSAND
> 
> OH MY GOD
> 
> you are all amazing omg
> 
> and i know some people might be like what's the big deal but no this is huge it makes me really happy that you guys like what i write even if others might not, so thank you so much for everything.
> 
> like yall make me wanna write and i think that's the hugest deal in the history of deals
> 
> I LOVE YOU
> 
> -love, manda)


	20. the fault in our stars (ANGST)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N. yeet
> 
> this was kinda based off of the lyrics in troye's song
> 
> IT'S ANGST, PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE
> 
> stay safe, my frens.)

josh walked into the hospital, bright lights shining in his face.

the smell of the sick clogged his nose as he made his way to the room engraved inside his head, clutching the small bouquet of roses in his hand. he blew out a breath, trying not to think of the reality of everything, and knocked on the door, stepping inside after a few seconds.

he smiled upon seeing tyler, forgetting that he was hooked up to a bunch of wires and _forgetting_ that he was going to die soon.

he knew it was coming.

he just wanted to forget.

“hey, ty.” josh greeted, handing tyler the roses. “i got these for you.”

“thank you!” tyler said. josh could hear his happiness through the cracks and rasps of his voice.

“how are you feeling?” josh asked, sitting in a chair that was already next to his bed.

“fine, i guess. i was looking in the mirror and remembered how much i missed my hair.” tyler pouted adorably, making josh smile.

he could still see the boy tyler once was underneath his pale, skeletal frame.

“i still think you look cute with or without it.” josh said matter-of-factly.

tyler smiled, looking down at the roses.

“josh?”

“tyler?”

“...i’m getting worse.”

“ty-”

“the doctors were telling my parents that. i heard them, his voice is loud as hell.” tyler shook his head.

josh opened his mouth to say something, but tyler looked up at him, and that told him to shut it.

“you don’t have to say anything. i just want you to know that.”

“just...don’t give it up, yet. stay grand, even if it’s just for one more minute.”

josh’s heart felt heavy.

he searched the floor for answers as to _why_ this was happening to them. out of all the people on this planet, why tyler? josh knew this was coming, all he wanted to do was forget about it right now. he wished he could go back to when tyler was okay, to when they spent time together on late night drives blasting the radio, even to when they would just tell each other everything would be fine.

maybe then, josh would believe it.

“i want to see the stars.” tyler spoke up.

“what?” josh asked.

“i don’t know why, i just want to see the stars with you.”

“we could do it the next time i see you, okay?” josh said.

“okay.”

tyler didn’t ask when. josh’s visits were the only little surprises he could cling onto now. all they did was talk about one another and each other’s dreams, dreams that they could see each other in. tyler’s was living in a big house with two dogs, and taking vacations with josh during the summer days. josh didn’t share his dream out loud, though.

they say to never let go of your dreams,

and josh would hold onto tyler for as long as he could.

~*~

a few days had passed, and josh was getting ready to go see tyler again.

he remembered he wanted to see the stars with him, so he went out and bought a little telescope, since tyler wasn’t allowed to leave his room.

he hoped tyler would like it.

it was nighttime now, and josh began the drive to the hospital. he arrived, the lights still bright and the sick smell still filling his nose.

it felt a little...off in here, to say the least.

he felt strange, like he shouldn’t be here right now. he brushed the thought away, though, thinking he’d feel better when he saw tyler.

he knocked and waited, stepping inside the door with the telescope in hand. he saw an empty bed, furrowing his eyebrows together in confusion.

where was tyler?

there was a paper lying on the pillow, josh assuming it was a note. he sat down on tyler’s bed and reached for the letter with shaking hands, hoping to _god_ that tyler was released and  home and safe.

he hesitantly unfolded it, reading the letter with blurry vision. he couldn’t stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks as he scanned over tyler’s handwriting, dark splotches staining the paper.

_josh,_

_if you’re reading this, then that means i’m probably dead._

_i wrote this letter the last time you came, after they told me i was getting worse. well, turns out they weren’t lying. i’m beginning to feel sicker now, and i know it’ll just keep getting **worse.**_

_the last few months with you have been the best thing i could ever ask for, considering your visits were the best part about my day._

_between getting pumped full of medicine and seeing my parents crying over me 24/7, you were the thing i looked forward to the most._

_and i can’t thank you enough for that._

_i lost a part of my existence in the war against myself, and i guess i couldn’t keep fighting. i’m sorry if i let you down, josh. just please, **please** stay strong for me._

_stay **alive** for me._

_i know you brought a telescope with you, you little nerd. i just wanted to see the stars with you, but that’s okay. i had you, and that’s the brightest star i could’ve ever seen._

_i love you._

_-tyler_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. thank you for reading! let me know what you think!
> 
> -love, manda
> 
> p.s. i'm going to see p!atd april 15, if you're going hiT mE uP SO WE COULD MEET AND TALK ABOUT BANDS AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF :P)


	21. fake date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N. heyyy guysss O_o
> 
> it's been a hella long time, and i honestly apologize for it. i know not a lot of people read this or might not notice or care, but for those that do, i've been inactive recently :( y'all know i started highschool and hOLY SHIT IT A FUCKTON ON WORK NOW PREPARING FOR TESTS AND SHIT OH MY GOD
> 
> it's like crazy i barely have time for anything with the AP's and afterschool activities bUT
> 
> just know that when i do have time, which i'm beginning to have a lot more of recently ;), i'm writin stuff
> 
> camp bottomridge is on hold for now, and i actually don't know if i'll be able to finish it, but i will try to finish writing it as soon as i'm done with this one.
> 
> it's a destiel fanfic, but i haven't forgot about joshler TRUST
> 
> i'm sorry y'all :(
> 
> BUT ON A DIFFERENT NOTE LOOK AT THE HITS WE REACHED 5K
> 
> THATS FIVE THOUSAND WHOoAOOAOAOAoooaoOAOo
> 
> thank you guys for still reading and leaving kudos even after i went mia, it's nice beginning to write again. the only concern i have now is that my "writing skills" ((if you could even call it that :P)) are rusty, so please, if you don't like how i write or something is off, pLEASE tell me
> 
> but without further adoodoo, here is another oneshot for you :)
> 
> I'LL BE WRITING MORE TOO, JUST BECAUSE Y'ALL ARE G8)

tyler was in his room, watching the office on netflix and laughing at steve carell being extra. he could barely hear his mom call his name from downstairs through his headphones, sliding them off and listening to try and hear it again.

“tyler!” she called again, tyler sighing and pushing his laptop off of him.

he begrudgingly got up and made his way over to his door, opening it and walking down the hall towards the stairs. he saw his mother talking to another lady in front of the door as they waited for him to come downstairs. the lady spotted him as he stood on the last step, telling his mother that he was there.

“tyler, this is laura, from a few houses down. she has a son just your age that goes to your school, and we think you should get to know each other.” his mom said over-excitedly, tyler making a face.

he never liked talking to new people.

“he always had trouble making new friends, but you seem like a nice young man from what your mother has told me.” laura smiled, tyler lightening up a little bit at the gesture.

“why, if you don’t mind me asking?” tyler’s mom asked.

“he is openly gay, and a lot of boys don’t like that.” the lady shrugged.

“really? tyler is gay, too!”

“mom!” tyler was now embarrassed, face heating up as a deep maroon rose to his cheeks.

what the hell?

“oh, this is wonderful! it’d be great for him to have someone he can relate to.” the lady said.

“hey, they should go on a date. tyler’s been looking for a boyfriend recently.”

“i have n-” tyler was cut short by the lady at the door.

“so has my son! he’s always complaining about being single, it’d be nice to get him out of the house for a few hours.”

tyler was ultimately confused. he was being set up on a date with a boy he didn’t even know, and now, because of his mother, he seemed desperate for a boyfriend. he wasn’t, he just wanted his mom to stop telling this poor lady lies.

“okay, laura. i’ll call you later, okay?”

laura nodded, waving to tyler before turning around and leaving. his mom closed the door, shooting him an excited look.

“mom, you can’t just go around telling people that.” tyler’s cheeks had lessened to a pink dust.

“what?” she asked, her hands on her hips.

“i’m not looking for a boyfriend!” he said, exasperated.

“okay, even if you _weren’t,_ you don’t need to worry anymore, because i just set you up. you’re welcome.” she rolled her eyes at tyler’s un-appreciativeness.

tyler blinked at her with a deadpanned expression before climbing up the stairs back to his room.

“...you’re the worst!” tyler called from the top of the stairway.

~*~

tyler was forced to get ready in nice clothes, as his mom kept popping in his room every hour to make sure he didn’t forget about tonight. his mom and laura had already established the date, tyler _still_ not knowing who the hell he was supposed to hang out with. he was clad in a blue button up and black slacks, converse on his feet.

he trudged downstairs to meet his mom, honestly not looking forward to this date. sure, it gave him something to do, but what if the guy was an ass? what if he didn’t like the way tyler dressed or his cologne?

“you look great, sweetie.” his mom reassured, knowing that exact look on tyler’s face.

tyler smiled sheepishly before his mom grabbed her keys from the little rack by the door, gesturing for him to come.

“you have your money and phone, correct?” she asked on the way to where they were supposed to meet.

tyler nodded, looking out the window. it was beginning to get dark, the sun casting orange and purple streaks across the sky, the clouds turning transparent against the sunset. black shadows of birds flying in groups made their way back home, trees rushing past the window.

“where are we going?” tyler asked.

“the pier. they have a lot of things to do there.”

“and you and laura are staying with us?” he asked, hoping she would just so he could have some sort of protection if the date went to shit.

“yes, but we won’t be with you guys. we’re probably going to go to the district right next to it.”

the pier was set up weirdly, where there was one district that was actually the pier with the ferris wheel and everything, another district where the adults usually go, with nightclubs and restaurants, and then one where they had an arcade and a cinema. tyler didn’t really know what those types of things were called, but it kept people busy.

they’d finally got there, tyler’s nerves beginning to set in and he could feel his palms get clammy.

“ty, you’re fine. he’s gonna be sweet, laura told me all about him.”

“wait, what’s his name?” tyler asked, probably should’ve established this earlier.

“josh, i think.”

tyler squinted at her, causing her to return the look after a few seconds of catching on.

“what?” she asked.

tyler shook his head, the thought pushed to the back of his mind. whoever this josh is, he was _praying_ it wasn’t josh dun. that kid was annoying, and tyler hated his guts. since freshmen year, when josh thought it was okay to pull pranks on him every day. of course, tyler got him back and pulled the biggest one of the year that made josh stay home for a few weeks, but they’re just messing around, right?

wrong.

he hated _that_ josh.

tyler got out of the car, going towards the center of the pier with his mom to wait for laura. he glanced around at the pier, carnival music and buttery popcorn filtering through his senses. this made him think of when he was a child, when his mom used to tire him out here and sing him to sleep at night and he had no worries except for not having enough time to ride everything on the pier.

now he’s just stressed out, and _this_ wasn’t helping him any.

“there she is now!” his mom announced, seeing laura walk up to the them.

tyler gasped slightly as he couldn’t _not_ notice that bright yellow hair behind laura, and his heart sank to the pit of his stomach. the silver nose ring was enough to make tyler want to run, but he couldn’t. josh noticed tyler shortly after, his eyes widening in surprise, but then they both remembered their parents didn’t know about them, and they quickly averted their eyes somewhere else.

“you two know each other?” laura asked, instantly noticing the tension between them.

“y-yup! old buddies from middle school.” josh spoke, the fakest smile tyler had ever seen painted on his face.

“great! well, you two go have fun, yeah? see you in a few hours.”

tyler honestly wanted to cry. if there was anyone, and he means _anyone_ that he wouldn’t ever want to hang out with even for a minute, it was josh. but now he’d have to stay here for a few hours? tyler wondered what in the hell he did for god to hate him so much, enough to make josh dun the one he had to go on a date with.

after their moms had left to the next district, tyler rolled his eyes, trying to find something to do other than hang out with josh.

“this is tragic. why you?” josh asked, bitter.

“shut up. i’d rather hang out with clyde dinkle than you.”

josh gasped. “clyde dinkle? that’s low, even for you.”

tyler rolled his eyes again, sighing. “whatever, you numb-nut. i ho-”

“shut the fuck up, our parents are watching us right now. give me your stupid hand.” josh said quickly, noticing their moms looking back at them as they continued their walk to the other district.

“i’m not gonna-”

josh grabbed tyler’s hand, slipping his fingers through tyler’s and smiling sweetly at him. tyler stared at their intertwined hands, internally wanting to cry but still held a smile for josh as he gestured for them to walk.

 _“please,_ tell me when they’re not looking? your hands are hard.” tyler complained, keeping up a casual pace with josh.

“and your hands are soft, like a little girl’s.” josh retaliated.

“why thank you.” tyler smiled sarcastically.

as soon as their moms disappeared into the second district josh pulled away from tyler, tyler flicking his hand as if there were germs festering on his palm.

“what do you want to do?” tyler asked, voice monotone as he looked at josh.

he actually didn’t look bad, dressed in a white button up and black slacks, complete with converse, almost like tyler. they had something in common, but tyler still thought josh was stupid.

“get away from you.” josh said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“listen joshua, i don’t wanna be here any more or less than you do. but our parents think we’re into each other, so what the _hell_ do you want to do?” tyler asked again, annoyed.

josh was the one to roll his eyes this time, hazel eyes scanning the pier for something to do with tyler.

“we could go into the funhouse.” he suggested, thinking the idea childish, but tyler was, too, so he didn’t think he’d have a problem with it.

“whatever. now you could finally see how ugly you look in the mirrors.” tyler joked, trying to hide his laugh when josh shook his head, a small smile threatening his mouth.

“you’re an ass. been one ever since freshman year.” josh said.

“okay, but you started it.”

“i did not! no one told you to wear rainbow suspenders on the first day.”

“no one told you to pay attention to me. but did you?”

josh rolled his eyes, making his way towards the house. the metal plates underneath them vibrated as they walked on the path, ascending into the actual funhouse.

“try not to let your stupid get in the way and walk into a wall.” josh said, walking quickly through the openings.

tyler wasn’t good at this, he hated these funhouses for a reason. if he was going to get a concussion, it wouldn’t be because he walked into an invisible wall.

not today.

he was sneaky with it, though, carefully following josh’s path so he wouldn’t have to do any work. he laughed loudly as josh ran into a wall himself.

“what happened to not letting your stupid get in the way?” tyler asked.

“blow me.” josh stuck his tongue out at tyler before making his way into another section of the funhouse.

it was the little rollie things that tyler liked, mainly because he’d slide across them instead of actually walking like a normal person.

“josh, josh. watch this.” tyler said, stepping in front of josh.

he backed up a bit, running forward and sliding across the rusty, yellow bars on the floor, trying to keep his balance. josh opted to walk across them, yet he somehow still managed to fall, and tyler almost _peed_ himself laughing.

“josh, come on.” tyler said in between giggles.

“this is hard!” josh complained, trying to make it across the bars as quickly as he could.

tyler shook his head and made it into the mirrors that made you look like a crinkle-cut fry or a potato. not that he didn’t look like a potato on a daily, but, you get the gist.

“i look good like this.” tyler said, josh finally appearing through the doorway.

“you look terrible, like always.”

“so now you notice what i look like?” tyler said, raising an eyebrow at josh.

“no! it was just a saying.” josh said a _little_ overdramatically, as he was not about to have tyler think that he _maybe_ glanced at him every day at school.

“and my name is josh. good thing it’s not, what an ugly name.”

“so is tyler. its ugly.”

“you’re ugly.”

“no, you’re ugly.”

tyler huffed, running from josh and sliding down the slide.

“stop being so fast!” josh called, following after him down the slide.

tyler breathed out a deep breath, looking at the house.

“that was fun.” tyler commented.

“for _you._ i fell twice.” josh frowned.

“that’s because you suck.” tyler booped his nose, causing josh to make a face.

josh and tyler eventually made it through the pier, tyler finally having enough time to ride all of the rides with an hour to spare. he actually was pretty happy, and he actually had _fun_ tonight, even with josh. maybe, just _maybe,_ he hated josh a little less.

“i’m hungry.” tyler said, his stomach empty.

“let me take you to dinner, then.” josh said, taking tyler’s hand.

“josh, our moms aren’t around.” tyler said, confused as to why josh wanted to hold his hand.

“yeah, but we’re going to the second district where they are.”

tyler nodded, still kind of weary, but let josh take his hand as he led him to the second district. they passed quite a few restaurants and clubs, each having a different environment and filled with different types of people. josh spotted his mom walking with tyler’s mom into a restaurant, tyler’s mother the one to make eye contact with them.

“hey, guys!” laura greeted. “the date’s going well, i see.” she glanced at their linked hands, making tyler blush.

why did he blush? he didn’t question it.

“we were just about to go to dinner.” josh said.

“well, why don’t you eat with us? we just finished wine tasting.” tyler’s mom said.

“sure.” josh shrugged, looking to tyler.

tyler nodded, not really caring where they ate. all he wanted was to was _eat,_ he was hungry as shit.

the four had asked the lady at the front desk for a table, josh and tyler still holding hands as if it were a normal thing and they didn’t hate each other at all. in fact, tyler wouldn’t mind having josh as a friend after tonight, he was nice and funny and fun to be with.

it was when the lady gave them menus josh and tyler stopped holding hands to flip through it.

“so, boys. did you have fun today?” laura asked, resting her head on her hand as she looked at the menu.

“yeah, it was actually really fun.” tyler spoke up, surprising his mom.

after being all mopey and not looking forward to the date, she was happy he had fun. the waitress came by shortly to take their orders, tyler opting for tacos and josh settling for a cheeseburger. as they talked to their moms and waited for their food to come, tyler discreetly shot josh glances, who in return did the same, and they would giggle quietly when they accidentally made eye contact.

their moms didn’t know what was happening, and frankly, neither did tyler, but he here he was, actually enjoying time with his worst enemy and their moms.

“tyler, what do you want to do for the future?” laura asked, just to make small talk.

“um...i want to be a musician. i’m heavily into the performing arts, and i want to do something i love in the long run.”

“really? josh here wants to be a musician, too.”

tyler looked at josh, finding _another_ thing in common with him.

“what do you play?” laura asked again.

tyler was about to speak when he felt something warm on his knee, dropping his eyes slightly to see it was josh’s hand. tyler’s heart began to beat, and his palms got sweaty. that was a _romantic_ gesture, something that only _couples_ do. he didn’t understand, their parents can’t see under the table. they’ve only been dating for like, three hours, and josh was already touching his knee, and _wow,_ was he nervous.

“i, uh... i play the bass, and ukulele, and-and piano. i can _kind of_ play the drums, but i’m...i’m not very good.”

josh’s hand travelled _slightly_ upwards, but not enough to where tyler was freaking out. he took it as just am unconscious hand movement, glancing at josh, who flicked his tongue over his lips and listened to him and laura intently, like nothing was happening.

their food finally came, josh taking his hand off of tyler to eat. they eventually finished, laura making more small talk to try and get to know tyler, and honestly, he didn’t mind it. she was one of the few adults that he somewhat liked, because she was genuine and didn’t judge his choices of wanting to be a musician, like most other adults.

“okay, well, it was nice meeting with you, dear.” laura said to tyler’s mom, who smiled in return as they left the restaurant.

“you too, laura.”

“i’ll be in the car, josh.” laura waved at them, walking away to the second district parking lot.

tyler looked at josh, then to his mother, silently telling her to go away so he could say bye to josh without it being awkward. tyler’s mom got the hint, making an “o” shape with her mouth before walking off.

“well, i had a lot of fun today.” tyler said softly once his mom was out of earshot.

“me too. we should do this again sometime.”

“is _josh dun_ asking me on another pretend date?” tyler asked, just to be annoying.

“maybe. i still hate you though.” josh said.

“you can’t say that, what if our parents are watching?” tyler whispered, not sure if their moms were actually in their cars or not.

“then we need to do something that makes it look like we like each other.”

“should i hug you?”

“kiss me.” josh smirked.

“wh-”

“you won’t.”

“bet.”

“i bet you won’t.” josh had a sly smile on his face. if there was one thing he knew about tyler, it’s that he never backs down from a challenge.

tyler grabbed josh’s collar, using all the courage he could muster and pressed his lips to his, shutting his eyes in the process. josh gasped through his nose, as he didn’t actually _think_ tyler would _actually_ do it. his heart was beating in his ears, and he could barely hear anything going on around him but the loud thumps in his chest. josh soon realized he needed to do something just in case his parents were watching, and quickly rested his hands on tyler’s waist, shifting his head slightly to keep his nose from getting squished.

tyler pulled away quickly, his face beginning to grow hot. that was bold as hell, but he was surprised josh actually went with it. josh blinked at tyler before embarrassment got the best of him and he hid his face in tyler’s shoulder.

“wow. now, i really hate you. bye, tyler.” josh smiled, letting go and beginning to walk back to his mom’s car.

“bye, josh.” tyler called.

josh turned to wave, a small smile on his face.

tyler walked back to his mom as well, only the car was parked in the first district lot, so he went to the right instead of the left. he shoved his shaking hands in his pockets, replaying what just happened in his head. it made his heart flutter the more he thought about it, but he decided to just brush it off as pretend.

it was just for show, right?

wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N. thank you for reading! please let me know if my writing is still okay, or if there's anything you want me to write. 
> 
> don't be afraid to talk to me, i love hearing from y'all
> 
> -love, manda)


	22. call the police, you won't

tyler managed to climb a tree today.

he wasn’t...skilled, to say the least, considering it was the first time he’s ever climbed a tree, but he’s somehow made it to the branches and was just hanging out, relaxed. josh had noticed tyler was gone, but he’d walked through the entire house and there was no sign of him. he decided to call his phone instead, knowing tyler hadn’t left the house entirely; he was probably outside or something.

josh walked outside while his phone dialed tyler’s number, the line eventually going to his voicemail. josh furrowed his eyebrows as looked at the phone and hang up, scanning his front yard to try and spot tyler. he couldn’t have gotten far, could he?

josh noticed something red in the big tree close to their neighbor’s yard, seeing fluffy hair blowing in the wind on top of it.

“tyler!” josh called, making tyler to turn his head.

“hi, josh!” tyler waved, holding onto the branch he was sitting on with his other hand.

“what are you doing up there?” josh asked.

“i climbed it!”

“get down! you’re going to hurt yourself.”

“you can’t make me.” tyler stuck his tongue out at josh.

“i’ll...i’ll call the police.” josh threatened.

tyler blinked at josh, taken aback. “do it. you won’t.”

“i will.”

“i’ll fight them.”

josh sighed, knowing damn well that tyler really would fight them, and end up in jail for assaulting an officer. he’d have to figure out a way to get tyler back inside.

“okay, ty. have fun.” josh said, going to the house.

“bye, josh.” tyler continued to hang out in the tree, climbing to the very top and sitting on the tallest branch, a rush of adrenaline coursing through him as he could see his entire neighborhood.

josh rummaged through their cupboards, finding barely half-full bags of flour and sugars. they had eggs and butter, but he didn’t know about chocolate chips. they had a candy drawer though, so he guessed head have to use that. he quickly got started on the cookies, also knowing well that tyler was a slut for cookies. **(A.N. but honestly who isn’t)**

he just hoped the plan worked.

he’d been in the house for an hour, and he couldn’t wait for the cookies to cool. what if tyler fell out of the tree and broke himself? what if he got attacked by a mama bird for touching her nest? what if there was a snake in the tree?

josh took half of the cookies from the tray and put them onto a plate, his fingertips burned and sensitive as he didn’t think twice about waiting longer. he needed to save tyler.

josh walked outside, tyler still in the tree, even though the sun was beginning to set.

“ty, i made cookies.” josh called into the tree.

“no you didn’t.” tyler called back, except josh couldn’t see him because he was covered by leaves.

“i sure did.”

tyler made his way towards the front of the tree, peeking through the leaves at josh, who was _in fact,_ holding a plate of cookies. tyler gasped, spotting a chunk of reese’s in the top cookie.

“are those candy cookies?!” he shouted.

“yes.” josh smirked, holding out the plate to the tree.

tyler quickly found a way down the tree, hanging off of a low branch and dropping off of it. he grabbed a top cookie and bit it, about to cry because of how good it was. josh always made good cookies, but _these candy cookies?_ he might faint.

“there’s more in the house, come on. it’s getting late.”

“ugh, fine.” tyler said, following josh into the house. “i would’ve actually fought the police if you called. just sayin’.”

“i know you would.” josh said, closing the front door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N. thank you for reading! let me know what you think!
> 
> -love, manda)


	23. couches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N. hi guys! i'm back! i've been gone for another while because i've been writing my destiel fic, which i'm still trying to figure out if it's okay enough to post. i like it, but some days i don't, and i know you're not supposed to share work you're not completely comfortable with. i was, but idk now.
> 
> but back to important things, i have a one-shot for you!
> 
> anddddddd
> 
> i'm writing camp bottomridge! y'all thought i forgot hUH DIDN'T YOU
> 
> let me stop.
> 
> enjoy!)

brendon was helping tyler move into his new apartment.

it was the cheapest thing they saw on craigslist, but it didn’t seem that shady and apparently people lived here. it was rundown, the walls were literal paper, and it was pretty small, but as long as tyler had a bed to sleep in and still spend money on unnecessary things, he was alright with it. his mom had given him a couch as a going away gift, brendon and tyler trying their best to move it through the door.

“okay, i’m going to pull, and then you push.” brendon called from the opposite side of the couch, pulling into the apartment while tyler used all of his strength to push this _heavy_ couch into his flat.

“is it coming?” tyler asked, voice strained.

“y-yeah. keep going!” brendon called, trying to pull it into the doorway.

the couch slowly but eventually moved past the door; now they just needed to find a way to get it in the middle of his living room.

tyler groaned.

“can’t i just take it apart and rebuild it?” he asked.

“you can’t rebuild a couch, doofus.” brendon rolled his eyes, trying to regain his strength to pull it to the living room.

“can i just leave it here?” tyler tried again, _really_ not wanting to do more work than he wanted to.

“what if a murderer is chasing you and you can’t get in your apartment?”

“then i’ll let him kill me, duh.”

brendon blinked at tyler, honestly not surprised, before going back to his side.

“come on.” brendon waited for tyler to grab his side before counting to three and pulling the couch into the living room.

“okay, move to the left a little bit.” brendon said.

tyler moved to the right, brendon stopping while tyler was still trying to push.

“no! the left! you’re going to the wall!” brendon said, the couch sliding across the beige wall near the coffee table.

“who’s left?” tyler asked.

“my left!”

“that’s where i’m going!”

“other left! you’re going to hit the wall!”

tyler groaned again, switching his direction and moving to the left. brendon sighed, setting down the couch as tyler did.

“now we have to turn it.” brendon said, seeing as the tv that was near the wall was facing the back of the couch.

“we do not.” tyler said in disbelief. he was already starting to feel _sore_ from all this lifting.

“unless you want to watch netflix facing the wall.”

tyler stared at the couch, wondering what he did to deserve this. why didn’t he just move it around in the first place? why did brendon point this out now and not before?

“brendon, i hate you.” tyler said, picking up the couch on his side the same time brendon did.

“whatever, princess. turn it.” brendon strained, trying to rotate himself with the couch as best as he could.

“wait, it’s not centered anymore.” tyler said, seeing the couch moved away from the tv.

“which way?” brendon asked, the couch halfway twisted.

“right.”

brendon moved right while rotating the couch with tyler, but instead of actually _going_ right, he went forwards.

“brendon, you’re going too far! i’m going to crash into the wall!” tyler shouted.

“what?” brendon looked up just in time to see the end of the couch hit the wall, hearing the loudest crack he’d ever heard in his life.

he dropped the couch quickly, tyler’s side of the couch through a big hole in the wall, while tyler was nowhere to be seen.

“tyler?” brendon called.

“ye-” tyler looked up to see he was in the apartment next to his, clearly interrupting someone painting a bowl of fruit on a canvas in the middle of their living room.

_butt ass naked._

“oh my-” tyler tried to shield his eyes, the guy using his canvas to cover himself up as best as he could.

“what the f-”

“why are you-”

“who even are-”

tyler’s face was hot as hell, almost as red as the apple the guy had painted. he ran from the living room to his bedroom, trying to put on clothes, but who the hell was this guy that just crashed through his wall? tyler had _so many questions,_ he couldn’t find it within himself to ask. he was so embarrassed, he saw a stranger _naked_ painting in their freaking living room.

oh god.

tyler wanted to get out of here as soon as he could, but he didn’t know where the door was. the apartment wasn’t cluttered, but there were a lot of hallways and doors that looked like closets, and he was ultimately confused. he needed to wait for the guy to come back, if he ever did.

and he did, this time completely clothed. upon seeing tyler still on the floor with his face red, he chuckled awkwardly, running his fingers through his bright yellow hair and looking at the floor.

“so, um...that was...that was really awkward.” he said, voice cute and childlike.

“why were you naked?” tyler asked.

“i’m an artist **(A.N. life is good tease)**. painting with no clothes on helps to envision what i’m trying to paint.” he shrugged.

tyler looked at the floor, because _man,_ was this guy’s passions in the right place. tyler liked the arts, as he was a musician himself, getting small gigs at small events. it was a good start, though.

“uh...can i see what you painted?” tyler asked, smiling softly.

“sure! i’ll go get it.” josh pointed to his bedroom before leaving, tyler looking around to see _where the fuck_ the exit was. sure, this guy was cute and sure, he was interesting, but the awkward air in here was terribly thick as they both tried to forget what just happened. every time he blinked, it was a tiny flashback of himself bursting into this guy’s living room, and seeing his-

“do you like it?” the guy came back, holding up an almost finished painting.

the fruits looked very nice in the white bowl they were set in, the light bouncing off of them perfectly. he just needed to finish the background of his kitchen, but other than that, tyler couldn’t see anything wrong with it.

“yeah, i do. it’s pretty.” tyler said.

“thank you.” the guy smiled shyly at tyler.

tyler looked to the floor, thinking he should just push back the couch and crawl back to his apartment through that hole. he’d have to find a way to fix it.

there was a knock on the door, tyler looking up at the sound to find it was coming from one of the doors near the actual closet in the kitchen. the guy opened it, brendon’s worried face poking through the space between him and the door.

“hi, i think my friend broke through your wall.” brendon said, panicked. what if he accidentally killed tyler?

“yeah, he’s there.” the guy moved aside to brendon to could walk in.

“tyler, are you okay? i thought you were dead.” brendon smiled, kneeling down and hugging tyler like he’d been missing for years.

“you’re so extra. i’m fine.” tyler pushed brendon off of him, helping himself up by grabbing onto brendon’s shoulders.

“i’m gonna get back, but it was nice meeting you, uh...?”

“josh. josh dun.” josh smiled.

tyler nodded.

“i’m tyler. sorry about your wall, i’ll try to get it fixed.”

“nah, don’t worry about it.” josh shook his head, deciding he’d call his friend later to fix it.

tyler waved at brendon, releasing a breath as they left josh’s apartment.

“what did you even do in there?” brendon asked.

“i don’t wanna talk about it.” tyler entered his own apartment, getting ready to actually fix this couch.

without falling through more walls, hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N. thank you for reading! let me know what you think, don't be afraid to talk to me!
> 
> also, is this lowercase working for you guys? if you don't mind it tell me, and if you absolutely hate me because i write my stories in lowercase, also let me know
> 
> some people say it's hard to read, others don't really care.
> 
> tell me how you feel about it so i know what to do for future stories! camp bottomridge is in lowercase, but i mean for future future stories ;)
> 
> -love, manda
> 
> p.s. i don't think i'll be writing smut stories as often because i can barely write okay smut, but if you want me to write a smut story i'll try my best! for now, though, it'll be fluff/angst/whatever :P
> 
> P.P.S. YALL WERE ALMOST AT 6K I REPEAT WE ARE 300 AWAY FROM 6K HONESTLY YALL ARE THE BESTEST OF THE BEST)


	24. sushi roll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N. hey!
> 
> i have two teensy tiny oneshots i wrote earlier, one from a super long time ago.
> 
> i'm sure you've seen these prompts on tumblr lmao
> 
> i'll write more soon, but exams are coming up and i think i might slow down so i could make sure i'm prepared for them
> 
> but watch out b/c spring break and summer are comin' >:)
> 
> enjoy!)

tyler was sitting in the living room, staring at the floor as slow tears rolled down his face.

he just now remembered that he had a test tomorrow that he knew nothing about, and it was in the same class he was struggling in. he hated school, and he hated how stressed it made him, and now more tears were flowing down his face. he was sobbing, but _man,_ did he hate everything right now.

“hey, ty? are you hungry?” josh called from his bedroom, in the mood for pancakes.

“not really.” tyler half-called back, voice cracked with sadness.

josh furrowed his brow at this, getting up from his bed and making his way to where tyler was. he walked into the living room, seeing tyler’s flushed face and pout on his lips.

“what’s wrong?” josh asked, concerned.

usually silent cries are the worst types of cries.

tyler shrugged, really not wanting to remind himself of the fail he’s going to take tomorrow. josh stared at him, not knowing what to do. he usually would hug tyler and tickle him until he laughed so hard that his eyes would squint and his dimples would show, but he didn’t think it was a good idea at this time. he ran back to his bedroom, yanking the comforter off of it. he brought it to the living room, spreading it out on the floor. tyler just watched, not questioning it and passing it off as one of josh’s weird spiritual quirks that he was into.

he was partly surprised when josh came over to him after the blanket was flat on the floor, picking him up in his arms.

“what are you doing?” tyler asked.

josh only shushed him, laying him down in the blanket. tyler looked up at josh to try and get an idea to understand what in the hell josh was doing, but he began to roll tyler in the blanket, like a sushi. tyler, again, didn’t question it, letting josh do whatever. the impending doom that was to come tomorrow was a bummer in itself, making tyler not want to do anything.

josh picked up tyler inside of the blanket, placing him on the couch. tyler couldn’t move, he just watched josh run into the kitchen. he heard the clanking of glass and the pouring of cereal, until josh came running back with a bowl of frosted flakes from inside the cabinet.

“here, eat this.” josh said.

tyler gave josh a deadpanned look, rolling his eyes when it took josh a good second to catch on.

“oh.”

he sat next to tyler and grabbed the remote from the couch cushion next to him, turning on the television that was already set to fox, bob’s burger’s playing. josh laughed at something linda said, looking over at tyler to see if he was laughing, too. when he wasn’t, he told him to open his mouth as he spooned some cereal in there.

“cheer up, ty.” josh pouted, poking tyler’s frown.

tyler shook his head to shoo josh’s hand away, josh sighing lightly. he didn’t know what to do _still,_ so he spooned more cereal into tyler’s mouth, who was watching the tv with a blank stare. josh tried again to feed tyler the cereal, but he stopped opening his mouth, too stressed to eat.

josh shrugged and placed the cereal on the coffee table, throwing his arm around the tyler-burrito and hugging him close. hugs always made josh feel better himself; maybe they’d work on tyler. tyler was actually beginning to lighten up a bit, josh caring about him and trying to help made him feel better. it was just a stupid test, he could make it up.

he’d just have to try harder.

“are you okay?” josh asked, about to ask why tyler was upset.

“yeah, i’m fine now. thank you.” tyler tried his best to lean up to josh’s cheek, pressing a tiny kiss to it before going back into his other position and watching the television.

josh smiled, resting his head on tyler’s.

he always seemed to know what to do to make people feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N. let me know what you think, i love hearing for yall
> 
> don't be afraid to tell me what you don't like, too. i appreciate both "negative" (tho nothing is really negative, but i guess constructive criticism?) and positive feedback, so let me know! :)
> 
> if you have any requests on stuffs that you want me to write, tell me and i'll try my best 
> 
> -love, manda)


	25. drawings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N. also to the few that suggested i should make the fake date oneshot into an actual fic, i think i could do that! i'll at it to my list thingy of fics i wanna write :)
> 
> thank you!)

josh looked around the room at the rest of the students.

some were covered in extravagant drawings, while other had stray pen strokes and small doodles on their hands. it was strange at first, but josh had just learned to live with it. he knew he had a soulmate, somewhere on this earth, because he sometimes wakes up to little messages on his stomach or hand that say _hi, i’m tyler and i’d like to meet you, whoever you are_ and _apparently you’re my soulmate? i don’t know how this works._

josh always thought they were cute, and he found it even cuter how confused tyler was sometimes. there would be little doodles of stick figures or flowers on his arms, and then a message saying _oops, i forgot this shows up on you, too. please don’t laugh, my drawings are better._

and that’s when josh would walk past a mirror and see his arm covered in a sleeve of _really_ good drawings of flowers or pretty much anything tyler wanted. but right now, he was bare and the professor was really boring him out with world war two and economic struggles. if only he didn’t have to take this class.

he thought of something, grabbing his pen and writing on his wrist.

_hey, tyler. i’m bored in mr. frisle’s class, what are you up to?_

in no time, he saw his message disappear, assuming tyler was cleaning it off, and a new one show up.

_you’re in mr. frisle’s, too? look behind you!_

as soon as josh looked up from his wrist, the bell rung and mr. frisle dismissed the class, josh seeing a bunch of faces leave the room. he tried to look past them, wanting so badly to see the person who’d leave drawings on his skin. the class was huge and he _still_ didn’t know who tyler was, but he had to leave the class before he was late for the next one, checking his wrist every so often to see if tyler had responded.

he was bare again.

////

josh was studying, flipping through the pages of his textbook and writing notes in his journal.

it was stupid, he’d already been quizzed on this before, but his professor was worried that _you would forget the material,_ so here he was. as he was writing, he noticed a scribbling of a place appear on his hand, realizing it was the nearest coffee shop.

_be at lisa’s house by one and go to coffee place for two_

josh bit his lip, thinking of a plan. tyler would be at the cafe at two, and all this studying could wait. he didn’t know if it’d be weird showing up to a place tyler scribbled on his hand to remind himself where to go, but it was worth a shot.

he completely disregarded studying, impatiently tapping on the desk or doodling all over his notebook paper, watching the clock as it ticked down to the one-forty-five, and then it was finally two. josh pushed his chair out of his desk, heart racing as he was about to go meet his _fucking soulmate._ the person who he was supposed to be with for the rest of his life, but yet he didn’t even know what he looks like. he could be a total jerk for all he knew, and maybe he was even expecting josh to be a girl.  

he pushed all negative thoughts aside as he drove to the coffee shop, about ten minutes from the apartment complex he was in. he took a deep breath before opening the door and walking up to the barista at the counter.

“hi, what can i get for you?” she asked, holding up a cup and sharpie.

“can i actually borrow that sharpie?” he asked.

she nodded, giving it to him. he wrote a message on his hand.

_tyler, could you write something down on your hand?_

he noticed the beginning of a rose forming on his palm, and looked up to see if anyone was drawing on themselves. there were two elderly couples in here, a woman, three teenagers by the window, and a guy on the opposite side of the shop _writing on himself_. josh smiled, hands slightly shaking as he wrote again.

_i see you, look up_

except his “e’s” kind of looked like “c’s”, but whatever.

tyler looked up from his hand and met josh’s hazel eyes, a smile slowly spreading across his face. he saw a blue-haired guy, around his age, with black gauges and a silver ring in his nose. tyler thought he had a really nice smile, as josh couldn’t hide it when he saw tyler. josh walked over to tyler’s table, tyler standing up to be level with josh.

“hey, t-tyler.” josh greeted, trying to calm his heart down. it was beating _so fast._

“hi, josh. so you’re my soulmate, huh?” tyler smiled warmly, making josh feel a little better. “let’s get to know each other a little better.”

**Author's Note:**

> (A.N. should i actually keep up with this? should i make smuttier ones or keep it like this? i don't know, but thanks for reading anyways! if you have any tips on how to write better oneshots, please feel free to let me know!
> 
> -manda)


End file.
